Three Years Away
by Phillipe363
Summary: On Wednesday the 7th, 2009 the Queen's Gambit sinks and seven crew members die. The playboy Oliver Queen unknown to the majority of the world and family is really alive. Washed ashore on a island that is anything but deserted. In order to survive "Ollie" would have to grow up. This is part of the Infinite Universe. I do not own Arrow or DC comics.
1. Chapter 1

**This is journey of how Oliver goes from a weak playboy into the Green Arrow for my main GA series. It takes place in between the end of Chapter 1 and the start of Chapter 2. **

**Is it kind of necessary to read those two chapters well if you a bit better of a understanding of certain things then yes but you don't have to. For those that have read it this takes place right after Ollie was found on the beach and thrown into a cell.**

**Some of the things of the flashbacks from the show stay the same and other things don't. Ok so without wasting any more time let the story begin.**

* * *

><p>Inside of a military camp a truck comes to a stop. Two men dressed in all black military gear with ski masks and M-16 automatic assault rifles slung around their backs open the door to a bamboo cage.<p>

They pull Oliver out of the cell who is wearing a white dress shirt and gray slacks. His blonde hair stops just beneath his ears with having a clean shaven face. Ollie's piercing blue eyes are joy filled and weightless.

After being led through a tent he is force fully shoved against a wooden pole. His vision clearing after a few minutes as Ollie begins to look fearfully around.

Just then a voice to his left startles him "I do apologize of my men's treatment of you. They are trained to view any threat as hostile." Turning he sees a man dressed in cloths similar to the soldiers but without a mask and has red hair sitting at a metal table.

"I'm Edward Fyers and you are?" the man asked smiling. For some strange reason the hairs on the back of Oliver's neck begins to stand up. Like his instincts are whispering don't trust this guy.

Sitting down across from Fyers with a groan of pain the former playboy introduces himself. "I come from a wealthy family. You would be very well compensated for my rescue" Oliver said.

"Well I don't believe you Mr. Queen so what are you really doing here?" Fyers asked. Panic raises up in his voice "I told you I was stranded on this island by myself."

"This island is called Lian Yu which is Mandarin for Purgatory but I will make it feel like hell" Fyers said in an ice cold tone.

Walking out of the tent "He's all yours" just as a man enters through the flaps. The man is dressed in black solider gear with a single sword on his back and a full face black/orange fabric mask.

Oliver's stomach drops ice cold in fear because he thought stuff like this only happened in the movies.

In the next few minutes the situation for the castaway goes from bad to worse fast as more men come in. They tie Ollie's hands above his head as they pull him up a few feet off the ground with the rope lopped around a wooden beam near the center pole.

"Please I'm begging you! Let me go" Oliver said pleading as he trembles in fear. However sword in hand the man just moves the white shirt aside and cuts into Ollie's stomach who screams out in pain because this is the worst he has ever experienced.

The young blond haired castaway continues to scream as the man gives about five different deep cuts from Oliver's chest down to his abdomen. The man continues to torture Ollie for another hour until he passes out from the pain.

Which was something that surprised Fyers.

* * *

><p>He slowly awakes from the pain in his body and a weird feeling in his stomach that is like he is lacking food. It is night time as the rain from the storm pours down through the cell made out of bamboo sticks.<p>

Pulling his knees up to his chest for any possible warmth Oliver is shivering in the freezing temperatures of the rain. The brutal violence is something's he's never experienced firsthand before.

Why did that happen to him is the question that runs through Oliver's mind. The answer comes all too soon and it's something he never had to deal with or had any idea existed.

These are evil men who don't care who they hurt. As the rain continues to beat down on him Oliver is shivering cold, alone and scared.

* * *

><p>Sunlight pours through the open door way of the wooden shack that is surrounded by the forests of the island. It's been three weeks is the only thought that rings through his mind as Oliver lifts his head up.<p>

Ever since he was captured it's been day after day of pain as these men have tried everything they could think of to cause endless suffering.

He's been cut up, electrocuted, his head shoved into a bucket of ice cold water, broken bones along with a couple of different poisons and starved. Of course with a grim smirk is surprised they haven't just put a bullet in his head yet.

Oliver's shirt and pants are a grimy mess while his hair has grown in length along with a decent bread. He tries to move his hands and Oliver is not surprised to find them zip cuffed to the back of the chair.

Walking through the open door way a mercenary approaches the young survivor. However Oliver is done being afraid of these men because the only is way he is going to get home is if he remakes himself.

Oliver breaks the zip cuffs apart before flipping the wooden chair brutally over the man's body. The mercenary stumbles back just as a wooden piece from a broken chair leg is shoved into his chest.

The man's eye's widen in shock as he clutches the wound with blood pouring out before slumping to the ground. Horrified Oliver collapses to the ground just as he throws up what's barely in his stomach.

After emptying his stomach contents onto the floor he sits there as the man's body is laying motionless with a piece of wood sticking out. A man that is dead because of him which the guy probably had a family.

Perhaps parents, or siblings that will never get to talk or hug him ever again. However Oliver reminds himself that these men have tortured and would have probably killed him eventually.

He realizes that even as a small part of his soul is turned black that it was necessary to continue living. Which as Oliver slowly picks himself up off the dirt floor knowing there will be more men coming.

So without a second thought he takes off running out of the shack and into the forest.

* * *

><p>His breath is becoming ragged with his leg muscles becoming more tired. Turning to look behind him Oliver misses the low branch right in front of him and trips over it.<p>

Getting up he turns around to see two mercenaries standing there with their machine guns raised. Without warning an arrow pierces through mercenary #1's left leg while another arrow pierces mercenary #2's side.

Both of the men collapse to the ground Oliver turns around to see a man emerging from the woods. He is wearing a tattered emerald vest and pants along with a green hood made out of sail canvas that shrouds his facial features.

A quiver full of arrows slung around his back with a recurve bow in his left hand. The bow has black limbs with a wooden riser painted in gold and a metal enclosure of the same color for the hand tapped to it.

"Who are you" Oliver asked. The man pulls the hood back reveling his Chinese features and says something. Not understanding the foreign langue "I don't speak Chinese" Oliver protests.

Slinging the bow around his back "I'm Yao Fei. Come or die" the man said in English. The blonde haired castaway is a not sure of whether or not he should trust Yao Fei or not.

Because after all he could be one of the soldiers just trying a different tactic to recapture him.

However he also knows that he has no skills or any knowledge on how to survive out in this harsh, unforgiving environment. So if he wants to live he guesses he will just have go with this guy.

* * *

><p>Walking into a small cave Oliver quickly approaches the fire and collapses to the ground, trying to get close to the warmth. Yao Fei approaches him with setting down a pile of cloths and the boots that they got off of one of the barely alive mercenaries.<p>

Handing the young man a small brown pouch "Medicine. You stay here. I'll lead them off" Yao Fei said before flipping his hood back up. As the Chinese man is walking out of the cave Oliver takes some of the herbs out of the pouch.

Sticking the herbs in his mouth he slightly gags on them before swallowing them. He supposes he could run but where to? Assuming this guy truly wants to help although he isn't entirely sure why Yao Fei would.

Is it the same reason people become fire fighters or cops? Oliver doesn't know. He removes his shirt and looking down at his body is almost horrified at what he sees.

His body once without a single mark is now covered in scared and burnt skin.

For a few minutes he is disgusted before an acceptance washes over him. Oliver's mind washes over everything that has happened to him so far as he lets the tears pour out of his eyes.

The fact is his innocence of being normal is lost forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now Oliver is slightly changed and meets Yao Fei. I wanted realistically to show the effect of how killing even in self defense would have on a billionaire playboy along with his experiences so far. <strong>

**So the next chapter will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter. First thank you all that have favored, followed and reviewed this story. Now on with this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He bolts up in a cold sweat with every single one of his nerves tense. The nightmare was him killing that mercenary which Oliver knows he will never forget the man's face. It's been a few hours since Yao Fei left and he has changed out of his tattered clothes.<p>

Oliver is now wearing a black long sleeve shirt with matching pants and military boots. There is also a steel black K-Bar knife that is securely held in a sheath which is strapped to Oliver's right hip.

Just then Yao Fei with his hood down walks in while roughly throwing Fyers to the ground. Oliver is ready to throw a punch at the man when a hand grabs his arm and throws him back.

"That's the man who had me tortured" Oliver protests. "Can you kill him?" Yao Fei asked. Something about that made him shudder and look away. "He has a plane for you off this island" The Chinese man said.

A smile appears on Oliver's lips.

* * *

><p>Sometime later they are walking through the forests of the island. Yao Fei is walking in front while Fyers is being forced forward by Oliver who is holding the knife.<p>

"Do you know what this island even is? It's a prison" Edward said looking at the former playboy. "I don't care Fyers it's not my problem" Oliver said while putting the knife to the man's rib cage.

Just then the man wearing the half black/ orange mask steps out some several feet in front of them. "Run!" Yao Fei shouts as he unslings his bow and flips his hood up over his head.

Oliver quickly runs into the forests disappearing. Yao Fei lets lose an arrow which the man ducks as he pulls out his sword as they engage each other in combat.

Despite both being highly skilled as Yao Fei uses his bow and the man uses his sword the solider knocks the Chinese man out with a blow to the head. Raising his blade to finish the job "Don't kill him yet Wintergreen" Fyers said.

"Disappointing" is the only response the masked man gives.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Oliver walks out of the woods and out into the clearing that contains a crashed gray Lockheed C-130 Hercules. The only way he even found this place was because Yao Fei left him a map in his pants pocket when he gave him the cloths.<p>

Figuring standing around is only going to get him killed he decides to make his way inside. While he's quickly feels another presence but is too late to anything as a sword blade is quickly pressed against his throat.

"You have got ten seconds to tell me who the hell you are or I will open your voice box" a rough Australian voice threatened.

"Wait what? I'm not with those lunatics. Yao Fei sent me here and I'm pretty sure it wasn't so you could kill me" Oliver said with fear. The man behind him removes the blade as Oliver turns around.

The man is wearing dark gray military type of clothing with having a black combat striker sword on his back and one in his hand. Along with a Colt 45 holstered on his right hip. He has a full head of black hair and a beard.

"Who are you? Where's your unit" the man asked still keeping his blade up. "I'm not a solider. I was stranded here" Oliver responded. The man not believing him tosses the castaway his sword before unsheathing the second one.

The former playboy barely catches it which the man doesn't hesitate to attack. Oliver misses as the blade cuts across his hand causing him to drop the weapon.

Putting the sword back in it's sheath "I'd say it's a compliment if you fought like a girl. You have no training, skill, or anything! You're a useless idiot" the man said with a hard and angry tone.

"I told you I'm not a solider" Oliver replied. The man puts the blade up to Oliver's chest. "It's nothing personal but if they find they will force you to give up my location and I can't have that" the man said in a cold tone.

Oliver knocks the sword away from his chest and hits the man square in the jaw but doesn't go down as he expected. Sheathing the sword he extends his gloved hand "Slade Wilson. Australian special forces" the man said impressed.

The blonde haired man responded in kind "Make no mistake. If you comprise my mission or screw up in any I will personally kill you" Slade said.

"I doubt it because otherwise I wouldn't be breathing right now."

Slade tells him to pick weapon and when Oliver goes to protest he is silenced with a glare that means he expects Oliver follow orders without question. The castaway survivor walks over to a crate that has various items in it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Oliver holding a bamboo stick in each of his hands along with Slade as they are standing in the clearing. There sparring is slow with Oliver hardly having any power behind his blows as he's being beat every time.<p>

Slade side steps a strike with giving a blow to Oliver's rib cage which causes him to stumble back. Dropping his sticks "What is the point to all of this? These guys have guns" Oliver protested out of patience.

Slade drops his sticks with pulling his pistol out and holding it out for Oliver. He glances between the weapon and the Australian who gives him a hard glare so he takes the weapon.

Nervously he points it in Slade's face who in one swift move twists Oliver's arm and pins it behind his back with elbowing him in the side before flipping him over on his back.

Oliver raises up his hands "I surrender." The Australian scowls because this dumb kid is nothing more than a nuisance. Slade hauls the castaway to his feet by his black shirt and shoves the pistol in his face.

"There's no crying or begging for help. You either have two choices escape or die! So chose" Slade shouted, his finger inches away from pulling the trigger.

"Escape" Oliver replied. The Australian regains control of himself and holsters the colt 45.

Stepping back Slade decides that maybe he was right. Maybe this boy can be forged into something stronger, something better. Picking up two of the bamboo sticks he tosses them to Oliver who catches them. Seconds later there at it again.

* * *

><p>It is well into the night and the both of them are trying to get some sleep after a having a rabbit for dinner. Just then hearing groans of pain Slade bolts up to see across the fuselage Oliver sleeping on a cot while having a nightmare.<p>

He approaches the young man but doesn't touch because he knows that on a reflex action you're going to probably get attacked. Shouting Oliver's name who instantly wakes up in a cold sweat.

Oliver sees the Australian standing there which he never wanted anyone to see him being nothing more than damaged. Slade frowns because he doesn't understand why the kid is acting like he's the great plague but then it clicks why.

"There just scars. If people don't like them that's there damn problem" Slade said while sitting down beside the young man.

"What about the nightmares though? I mean will I ever get the chance to sleep peacefully again?" Oliver asked with a desperation to his voice.

"No you won't" Slade replied honestly.

He feels the tears brimming around his eyes but won't let them fall because he doesn't think showing any emotion around a guy that seems to be nothing more than a machine is a good thing.

Oliver feels another piece of his soul fading away because now he's accepting the fact is that he never will dream again. Always when he closes his eyes there will be pain with suffering followed behind it.

As the rain begins to fall outside there is another thing that gets chipped away.

A small bit of the ice wall between a former spoiled brat that's just trying to keep on living and a solider that has seen far too much in the world. The distrust and dislike for another slowly fades away.

* * *

><p>In a small apartment in Hong Kong a beautiful and physically fit Asian woman with long flowing black hair approaches her door having a knock.<p>

Shado is wearing a gray tank top and black pants but her most unusual feature is a red dragon tattooed on the back of her left shoulder. As soon as she opens it there are four mercenaries standing at the door.

Quickly stepping back Shado waits for Mercenary #1 to step forward thinking she's just going to be a weak lady. Bad move for him because as the man raises up his arm Shado delivers the precise fist strike to his temple.

Mercenary #3 goes to hit her which she blocks the blow and jumps up with wrapping her legs around his neck before throwing him to the ground. Not fast enough she takes a blow to her chest then to her left leg from another solider.

Forcing herself to her feet when Mercenary #4 goes to strike again Shado puts the man in a choke hold before breaking his neck and removes the Colt 45 from his holster in enough time to shoot the finale mercenary approaching.

He chokes on his own blood as he collapses to the ground. Dropping the gun Shado lets out a sigh of relive as she inspects the bodies. One is dead from broken neck, another is dead from a gunshot wound and the last one is a blow to the temple.

The third one is still alive because she does have mercy and only resorts to dealing death if it is necessary. Hearing footsteps Shado turns to see Wintergreen standing there and before she can move a dart is thrown into her neck.

Shado falls to the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that. The next update should be coming soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 (Year One)

**Hey guys I'm back. Considering this is the holidays of 2014 I decided to post two chapters of this story plus a tie in about Slade called Crashed Landings. Also I thank you all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story.**

* * *

><p>It's night time as Oliver walks through the open door way of the fuselage. His mind races over these pervious six months as he's now very well into his first full year on Lian Yu of April 2010.<p>

Slade trained him during any hours they had during the day and night. He's become slowly better in fighting with now just beginning to get a very good handle on the basics in addition to learning how to hunt.

Which that included baiting, setting traps and skinning with cooking the animal. However neither of them spoke of that night Oliver had the nightmare. He looks over to see Slade over by some crates while looking at something.

Approaching his mentor "What's that?"

"Satellite images of this place that ASIS gave me. This is the air strip that the supply plane comes in only every six months" the man replied in a serious tone.

"I'm guessing were taking it. Ok? How?"

"These infrared images show there are at last ten soldiers guarding the perimeter at any given time."

"Too many of them for you?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"No. It's the guy here in the air traffic control tower. The U.S government set up these for disaster zones, like Thailand after the tsunami."

"What's the problem then?" he asked slightly confused.

"The glass is bullet proof which means I can't get a clear shot off with my sniper rifle" Slade replied.

Nodding "Ok what do you need me for?"

"If that guy in the tower radios Fyers we're cancelled. So I need you to take him out before that happens" Slade said.

Oliver just gives a silent look of agreement. He knows that when he sneaks into that control tower it means the man's death. But his mind is in survival mode for both of them so that person is a target which means he must be eliminated. The personal emotions can wait for later.

* * *

><p>His eyes open instantly as he quickly gets up from his cot. Morning sunlight floods through the various spots of the fuselage's metal shell. He sees Slade standing by the weapons table which notices a half blackorange mask.

All the former playboy sees is red as he rushes forward with trying to take a swing at Slade who turns around and grabs his arm before kicking Oliver to the ground.

Struggling to his feet "You… were the lunatic that tortured me" Oliver spit out with venom laced words.

"No that wasn't me. This mask is what the members of Team 7 used to disguise their identities while on missions" Slade replied calmly.

Oliver frowns because he's not sure if he should trust this answer. Because right now Slade is a possible threat and perhaps a target. His mind is already calculating the time it would take to get out of here and the various escapes spots.

But then why would this man put so much time into helping him. So Oliver decides to for now continue to trust this man and besides it's not like he has a real great understanding of what is going on around here anyhow.

Tired of waiting for an answer although it's only been a couple of seconds Slade slings his sniper rifle over his back as they begin to make their way out of the plane.

* * *

><p>Sometime has past as Slade with Oliver following behind him make their through the forest. Feeling his muscles tiring out "Hey I need to take a moment of rest?" Oliver asked out of breath.<p>

"You can rest on the plane" Slade replied while still moving unfazed, stepping over a fallen log.

He thought about making another comment just to be able to talk but through his time hunting with Slade Oliver has learned about being silent when doing something like this.

It's the patience or stealth he doesn't have down just yet. Because Oliver's too lost in his own thoughts that he almost misses hearing a click. Slade stops instantly with turning around as the color drains from Oliver's face.

Slade quickly removing the sniper rifle he crouches down and removes the dirt away from the object. "It's a mine and is active" the Australian said.

"The soldiers minded the island?"

"No… it's left over from the Japanese during World War two. It's still active. Impressive" Slade said trying to keep the fear away because right now he hasn't been this afraid since Walsh kidnapped his children.

"I don't care about the history lesson. Just how do we disarm this thing?" Oliver asked.

Before Slade has a chance to answer he sees up ahead a small patrol of four mercenaries coming there direction. "They're going to see us" Oliver panicking said.

"No they're going to see you" Slade replied as he slings his scoped sniper rifle over his shoulder before disappearing into the woods. The men approach with realizing who it is they raise their weapons up preparing to fire.

Oliver closes his eyes waiting for the end because he has nothing to lose. However just as there going to fire Slade drops down from a tree and un sheaths his swords.

After killing all of them in minutes he shoves a body in Oliver's direction. The blonde haired castaway falls backwards just as the dead mercenary gets rolled over across the mine.

For a few tense seconds the air seems so thick it's impossible to breath. Eventally "Thank you" Oliver manages to speak as he gets up off the ground.

* * *

><p>Later that night there both sitting on opposite sides of a pile of sticks. Oliver is rubbing two sticks together as he tries to create a fire. He's more used to the freezing rain and cold since that first night in the bamboo cell.<p>

Slade inspecting his rifle looks up amused "You better hurry as there are wolves that come out at night."

"Wolves?" he stops rubbing the sticks "Right because what would be the worst place on earth without wolves. And by the way you're welcome to help."

Slade with a smirk pulls out a metal zippo igniter with flicking up the lid before rolling back the flit wheel and lights the wood pile. As he puts the igniter away he can't help but chuckle at the kid's expression.

Oliver has a face of disbelief while trying to resist throwing one of the flaming sticks at the Australian. "I've been working on this for two hours" Oliver said slightly mad.

"I know. I've been watching. Thank you for the entertainment" Slade replied before locking the scope in place on the black Remington Model 700.

For some reason Oliver's thoughts are not on his starting to become nightmarish past or the possible hope of getting off Lian Yu. It's for the man sitting across from him.

One who would very much at first tried to kill him but eventally as time has passed over these months he realizes is now a friend. "When I said thank you earlier it wasn't just for the land mind but for not abandoning me" Oliver said honestly.

"Everybody is in this life for themselves kid so don't get your hopes up" Slade replied in a flat tone of voice.

"I don't buy that for one second. My family, Thea my baby sister or Tommy, Sara, Laurel are the reasons I continue to fight on" Oliver said thinking of home.

Slade briefly glances away for a bit before turning back "You remember that I said I had a partner. He was the guy that tortured you."

"That nut job was your partner" Oliver said while still trying to process this information.

"His name is Billy Wintergreen. We were sent here to get Yao Fei out but our bird was shot down. By the time I broke out around a year later I discovered that Billy joined Fyers" Slade said, pain in his voice.

The fact is the only man left he considered family back stabbed him for whatever reason is why he vowed to never trust anyone again. So then why is he letting down a few of his walls around this young man and enjoying the comfort of another human.

"Before the yacht sank I was a spoiled jerk. I didn't have a concept of loyalty until you rescued me from the land mine. So I also think we've been friends for a while now" Oliver said.

Slade has a small smile that breaks out on his face letting the castaway know he accepts the fact of them being friends. The Australian gets up with slinging the rifle over his back.

Their personal thoughts and feelings would have to wait because right now they had an airstrip to take. Something that their very lives depended on.

* * *

><p>About an hour later after Slade took out the guard patrol with his sniper rifle Oliver approaches the metal door to the control tower. Gripping the handle of the K-Bar knife tightly in his right hand Oliver opens the door and steps inside.<p>

Hearing noise the unmasked guard turns around to grab Oliver's before throwing him across the room. Oliver gets to his feet as the mercenary is standing there with a handgun pointed at him.

Before he can fire a gunshot rings out as the blood pours out the front of the man's head before dropping to the metal floor dead. Slade holstering his Colt 45 walks into the room.

"I give you one job to do and you even managed to screw that up" Slade said in aggravation.

Oliver shrugs "I guess training isn't everything."

Just then a voice comes over the radio "Island tower this is Skyhawk eight zero one Foxtrot. We are seven hundred kilometers southeast of your position. ETA three hours, over."

Putting the receiver up to his mouth "Island tower to Skyhawk eight zero one Foxtrot, acknowledged" Slade said.

Skyhawk over the radio replied "Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a challenge code, there trying to verify our identity" the Australian answered before asking them to repeat the message.

"I know this! They picked one of the few books I read in college. It's a quote from the Odyssey. Nothing is bred that is weaker than man" Oliver said.

Slade was not sure about this but he decided to trust the kid because after all this is their only chance. After he gave the supposed answer a few seconds later Skyhawk replied back confirming the answer.

Oliver lets out a low chuckle as that actually worked as Slade lets out a breath of relive.

"You'll be home soon after spending a few days at Langstughl Airbase" Slade said.

"You sound like you're not coming with me."

"Oh I'll be coming with you. As soon as I call in an air strike to send Fyers and his men straight back to hell."

"I'm not trying to be that same boy from the bridge. So I'm not leaving Yao Fei here to die" Oliver said.

"If you and your friend are not on that plane in three hours I'm leaving without you" Slade replied in a flat tone.

Oliver walks past the Australian but just as he gets to the door he stops and turns around. "If I don't make it back. Tell my family" the blonde haired castaway said.

Slade gave a quick nod before Oliver bolted out the door. Slade looks out the window as he watches a figure disappear into the woods somehow knowing that he will have to go rescue him.

Is he have tempted to leave the kid here and get on the plane honestly no which surprises him. Somehow leaving this stranded playboy to the wolves is a little too harsh even by his standards.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun rises in the sky Oliver silently moves inside of the tent with spotting Yao Fei wearing a black solider cloths as he stands by a wooden table. Moving closer when the Chinese man turns around and gives a hard punch to Oliver's face.<p>

The last thing the blonde haired survivor sees is Yao Fei, Fyers and Wintergreen towering over him just as he slips into unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>So Oliver and Slade both now consider each other friends. Also the reference to Walsh is from the Slade Wilson tie in. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 (Year One)

**So Oliver's recuse plan backfired on him big time. So with out further talk let's get this chapter on the way.**

* * *

><p>Oliver gets shoved to the ground as a group of men including Fyers surround him. Standing up he looks over at Yao Fei who is standing there watching silently.<p>

"You backstabbing coward" Oliver spits the words out like venom.

"That's what happens when you trust people Mr. Queen. You risked everything to save him. I wonder do you consider yourself a hero?" Fyers's asked with a amused expression.

"I'm no hero" Oliver replied in a blank tone.

"Of course not. Because there's no one here to save including yourself" Fyers said.

Feeling something move behind him Oliver turns around to see a man wearing a very familiar mask. "It's Billy Wintergreen isn't it?" Oliver asked in anger.

The man brutally strikes the castaway's jaw with his fist.

"I know all about you. I know you worked for the Australian government and that you used to fight for your country. That you used to stand for something!" Oliver shouted in anger.

Billy enraged lashes out with hitting Oliver in the stomach, chest and face multiple times as he finally succeeds in sending the young man to the dirt ground. He pulled out his sword and cut Oliver's bindings off his wrists before grabbing his throat.

Suddenly explosions al around them go off with the men running for the lives including Fyers and Yao Fei but not Billy. He's long since let go of Oliver who ran some feet away to hide behind some boxes as Slade walks around a jeep.

"So you have come back to die mate" Wintergreen growled.

"You were so easy to betray me Billy" Slade replied with venom.

They engage each other with either swords or strikes using any part of their body as Billy eventually is worn down.

Slade ducks a sword swipe before thrusting his own sword through his ex-partner's stomach. As Billy stagers back, dropping his own weapon as Slade walks closer and grabs Wintergreen's throat.

"This is for trying to kill my friend" Slade said barely containing the rage before shoving Billy's own sword through his right eye socket. As he puts his weapons back in their sheaths he sees the lifeless body of Wintergreen.

Lost in his own thoughts a bullet hits his right arm then crumbles to the ground. However Oliver runs out with picking up a M-16 assault rifle on the way.

The castaway helps Slade to his feet who slings his uninjured around Oliver's shoulders which the former playboy begins to fire in the direction of the shooter.

Fyers's holding his pistol ducks behind the jeep as Oliver counties to keep spraying bullets as they make their escape.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later as Oliver and Slade have both got away from the camp and the castaway has long since thrown away the rifle. Just then a mercenary steps out from behind the bushes with raising up a Colt 45.<p>

However before either of them could act Oliver moved into action as he twists the man's arm with elbowing him in the side before flipping him over on his back. Oliver using the butt of the weapon strikes it across the mercenary's head.

Dropping the weapon as he could have killed the man but decided not to. He's not a cold blooded killer which if it was up to him he never wants to take another's man life again for any reason.

"There goes our ride" Slade remarks as the cargo plane flies over their heads several hundred of feet up in the air. Which despite the fact of them being still on this island he is proud of Oliver.

As the pain counties in his arm he knows once they get back to the plane it will have to come out. He's not looking forward to the pain that will come or the fact of a pair of inexperienced hands doing the job.

* * *

><p>The sound of pain echoes through the fuselage as Wilson screams out as the bullet is finally removed from his arm. Oliver lets out a sigh of relive as the other man slowly gets his breathing under control.<p>

"I'm impressed you didn't puke."

"I swallowed it" Oliver said as he unties the ropes around Slade's wrists.

"Why did you want me to do that in the first place?" the castaway asked.

"A man in pain is unreliable. I was afraid I might kill you. Thank you" Slade replied while getting off a crate.

A slight chuckle escapes Oliver lips as he walks around which at that man's confused face he replies with a smile "I'm trapped on an island and my only friend is named Wilson."

Oliver begins pacing "So what now?"

"Hopefully my fireworks show set Fyers's back long enough that those who hired him will call it off" Slade replied.

"Hired him?"

"Fyers is a merc who follows the money."

"What do we do now?" Oliver asked uneasy because he did not know where to go from here.

Approaching him "That dumb kid that I trained would never have made it. But you might just have a chance" Slade replied smiling as he extends his hand. They shake hands as Oliver knows that they will survive because it will be the two of them.

* * *

><p>Oliver slowly makes his way towards the cave with being carefully to avoid any land mines. A couple of hours ago Slade got a fever which could turn into worse because of getting a bullet dug out his arm by a cold blade.<p>

So now he is using everything Slade has taught him so far in order stay alive long enough to get the herbs. Walking through the entrance he makes his way over to slightly faded crate before grabbing the small brown pouch.

Pocketing the item he runs his hand over the gold riser that the metal enclosure is taped to. All those months ago just after Yao Fei was taken prisoner he took the man's bow and quiver but returned them here.

Curiosity gets the better of Oliver has he picks the bow up which his left hand fits snuggly inside the enclosure. Raising it up he pulls the string back but only gets near his chest as the amount of tension forces Oliver to let go.

Setting the bow carefully down in the trunk he has a new found respect for his ex-mentor and friend. It hurts like a gnawing pain in his chest that the man betrayed him but he's not one to really talk much on loyalty.

Flashes of Sara and him just as Laurel walked in. Brushing those memories of home out because Oliver knows he doesn't have time for fantasies. Not with people hunting him like a dog.

Hearing noise behind him Oliver pulls out his knife to see an African American man who's beaten and has his hands tied behind his back comes out from behind a pillar.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Hylan Duran. I was a exchange student on a fishing trip when we had to jump ship due to a mechanic malfunction" the man said collapsing to his knees.

"When?" Oliver asked.

"About two days ago. A couple of these men found me but they got called away. Some other altercation somewhere else on the island! If they come back, they will kill both of us" Hylan replied in tears.

Some of the things about this man's story seemed strange since it was a little too close to his. A few things that Fyers would know along with some information his benefactor must have gave him.

It's strange with being creepy and maybe sickening how inside his own head he already sounds different. Focusing on the present he doesn't by the story this guy is selling but he's not going to let him die either.

"Turn around" Oliver said which the man does thanking him the entire time. He puts his knife closer to the rope when flashes of Slade ill and weak enter his mind. If this man is telling the truth it is exactly like him six months ago.

Pathetic and unable to survive in this environment despite his lucky escape attempt. This place taught him that blindly trusting anyone is dangerous so Oliver sheaths his knife.

"I'm sorry… but I can't" Oliver said with regret.

"Please are you crazy! They're going to kill me" the man pleads.

Walking over he closes the munitions trunk with being able to reset the dial lock before attaching and locking it. Picking up the carry strap Oliver ignores the man's screams for help as he heads out of the cave's entrance.

As Oliver is walking through forests thinking about the fact he had to once again burry some of his humanity. He's always been somewhat of a loner internally but now that is pushed to even a greater extent.

The guilt that he will never know that Duran could be innocent or not will always weigh on his mind.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Oliver hands Slade who is laying on the metal floor some of the herbs. The man swallows them "It tastes like dirt but it does the job. I owe you one."<p>

Oliver sitting on top of a crate just nods as his mind is still thinking about what happened.

"You didn't get into trouble out there did you?" he asked.

"No… not one bit" Oliver replied. Slade knew the kid was lying but he also knew Oliver was holding out so he wouldn't worry about it which if it not's life threating it'll be fine for now.

Laying his head back down Slade decides to sleep knowing that his partner has his back.

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks which they are probably in early morning May as Oliver and Slade make their way past some trees. Approaching a rock bluff they hide behind a few logs with sharing a glance because they can see down below what the radio chatter has been about.<p>

Slade looking through his binoculars sees down below to see a huge green vehicle like a machine with eight missile place holders spilt on either side.

"You were right about it is being a monster. It's a Russian made S-300 antiaircraft missile launcher. I mean from here that could shoot down a commercial airliner or start a war."

A short time later Oliver is wearing a black balaclava while roughly holding Slade by the shoulder who looks as if he has his hands tied behind him. Walking towards the men "Hey I found an intruder while circling the perimeter" Oliver shouted.

They both tried not to glance at each other in worry to see if they bought the act. The leader of the group came forward "Hey it's Wilson. You killed a few of my friends" the man said in anger.

"And I'm going to kill a few more" Slade replied bringing out his arms which the barrels of two Colt 45's gleam in the sunlight. Oliver ducks for cover as Slade unleashes both guns at once.

In a minutes six dead mercenaries drop to the ground all dead. Oliver removes the balaclava being very glad he's on Slade's side. The Australian smirks at the castaway before holstering one of the pistols and tossing the other away.

Not having any time to lose they both rush forward, grabbing blocks of C-4 off of a nearby truck before they begin to place them in the tracks of the launcher. Just then a radio on the ground crackles to life "Alpha team what's your twenty?"

The both of them freeze and stare at each other. "Set your finale charges then we'll blow it" Slade shouted. Oliver gets an idea as he quickly moves to the control panel and removes a chip.

"What are you doing?"

"Computers won't work without the circuit board and neither will this."

Slade with a rare smile took the radio off the ground before grabbing his friend's shoulders "Great. Leverage!" Truthfully as he takes back off to the woods not only is happy about finally having a chip in the back pocket but he always knew the kid was smart.

So that fact that he evolving to more than just a spoiled trust fun brat into a survivor is something that takes a unique strength. Which Oliver still has a lot of his humanity and is simply a slightly tortured man trying to be a better person.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after they had hidden the control chip Slade and Oliver are both hidden behind the logs. Down at the launcher is Fyers with his men patrolling the surrounding areas. "What now?" Oliver asked.<p>

Handing him the radio "Your plan. Your call" Slade said.

Oliver took the radio with a bit of surprise then pressing the talk button "Fyers."

"Mr. Queen I figured I might be hearing from you. Which you made a grave mistake so when my men find you they will you very slowly I'm afraid" Fyers said with anger.

"If your men kill us the only thing you're going to be left with is an ugly piece of modern art" Oliver replied with a nod of his head. Slade smirked in amusement at his partner's rant.

"… then what do you propose?"

"A trade. I want a way off the island" Oliver replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So the bow that is described is the recurve bow Oliver was using in season 01 and he's using in my main GA series. Basically the long bow they used in the show so far doesn't exist. Why they just didn't give Yao Fei the recurve bow from the start I'll never know. <strong>

**Yep Oliver's slowly changing and I think we all know his adversion to taking a life won't last. Not on this island. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up for this or GA. Until then see you guys around.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Year One)

**Hey guys happy new year. A new chapter for this story which I would update the next chapter as well but I'm being merciful because your going to need time to emotionally digest. I'd say probably next chapter more than this one. Also I thank those that have viewed and reviewed this story. **

* * *

><p>A few hours later Oliver and Slade are walking through the forests then approaching Fyers who is surrounded by his men.<p>

"Gentlemen so pleased we were able to come to an agreement" Fyers said.

"Oh good small talk. Are we going to get on with this?" Slade asked impatient.

"Very well. The circuit board, where is it?"

"Somewhere safe. Get us to the boat then we'll talk" Oliver replied with a glare towards the man.

"And of course you'll be honest about it's location?" Fyers asked.

"Well I won't be but this one's got a strange hang up on morality and honor" Slade replied. Oliver has to keep himself from rolling his eyes at that because his friend helped bring those principles to the surface.

"I thought as such which is why I have a counter proposal" Fyers said as he singled two men to bring Shado towards the group before throwing her to the ground.

Oliver moves to help on instinct when Slade held out his arm to block his path so they could see what was really happening. "You will give me the circuit board or I will kill Yao Fei's daughter" Fyers threatened.

Slade draws his weapon as he aims it at Edward not caring that a mercenary pointed a machine gun at him. "That's why he wouldn't leave" Oliver said finally realizing the man's actions of betrayal were because of black mail.

"No deal. Very well. Kill her" Fyers shouted. All in a matter of minutes everything irrupted into chaos. Shado grabs a lump of dirt and throws it into the man's face before disabling him with a kick to his knee cap.

The second attacker proceeds to unsheathe his K-Bar knife which she quickly disarms and stabs him in the chest.

At the same time Oliver immediately tackles a mercenary to prevent him from attacking Slade who is using a machine gun of his own in order to kill the oncoming mercenaries.

Both on their feet the mercenary strikes Oliver in the face before kicking him in the stomach. However when the man goes to strike again Oliver in a split second grabs his forearm and twists it until it breaks.

Quickly putting the man in a choke hold the castaway renders him unconscious. Glancing around to see Slade a few feet away as Shado walks forward. As more men begin to emerge from the woods they take off running as bullets descend upon them.

* * *

><p>Sometime has passed before Slade decides it's safe enough to return to the fuselage. Walking through the open door way Oliver goes over to sit on a crate, puts his head against the metal wall sighing.<p>

"Aren't you both at least worried about what Fyers is going to do if he finds the circuit board?" Shado asked.

"Not really considering I smashed the thing. It's going to take him some months to find a new one" Slade replied removing his two swords to put them on the weapons table.

"Can't he just go buy another one?" Oliver asked.

"There's only two left in existence and the weapons manufacture that built it took a few secrets about how to make another one to the grave" Slade said.

"How do you know that?" Shado asked.

"I had a few missions to Russia. Now that interview me time is over how about we see how well you can defend yourself darling" Slade replied.

Shado proceeds to respond by attacking in a blur of punches and kicks along with blocks which Slade does the same.

Looking up from the bow Oliver notes they've been sparing evenly for a few hours by this point. She is able to flip the Australian over on his back and a flat hand against his throat however Slade has a small knife pressed against her back.

"You'll have to teach me that one" he said.

"Only if you show me where the knife was" she replied before standing up and helping him to his feet.

"It's pretty exciting that both of you are such bad asses but don't you think we should maybe be making a plan to stop Fyers and...I dunno save your dad?" Oliver asked with sarcasm.

Noticing her father's bow in the young man's hands "Careful. The tension in that bow is 150 pounds. Snap it, you'll end up with carbon fiber shrapnel in your eyes."

However after to a quick size up she walks over to the castaway and gently sets the bow on the ground before saying "Let me see your right palm."

Oliver thinks about asking why but decides against it so he just extends his hand. She carefully runs her fingers over his palm which feels like light sand paper then removes her hand.

"Were going to need cover for when we infiltrating the camp" Shado said but also has something else in mind.

"If were both doing that who will provide the cover?" Slade asked pointing out the obvious flaw.

Looking in Oliver's direction "He will" she answered.

"Me?"

"He can barely fight and the sniper rifle is flushed. No offence kid" Slade said irritated.

"No I was going to say the same thing" Oliver replied before finding the bow placed back in his hands.

"Up" is the only thing she said which when he goes to protest Oliver is silenced with a glare. Standing up and holding the bow in his left hand he pulls the string back.

He stops midway like the last time "Pull it back all the way" Shado said. Fighting against the burning pain in his right arm and shoulder Oliver pulls the string back to his mouth.

Only for a few seconds before he gently relaxes it while sending a curious glance in Shado's direction. "You had more motivation this time around. Keep drawing it back order to build up your muscle" she said.

* * *

><p>It's night time as Oliver leans back on his cot with propping his head up. He spent around ten hours straight pulling that blasted bow string back and is not sure if it's a waste of time… yet.<p>

When he asked Slade the man just said bows don't run out of arrows.

Glancing over Oliver sees Shado working with pieces of wood shafts and sharp ended stones. Concerned about how she is doing he approaches her before sitting down.

"You doing ok?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine. Go get some sleep" Shado answered, not looking up from working.

Glancing off as pain etches across his face "I can't" he said.

"Why not?" she asked looking at him concerned.

"Ever since my time in the camp I've had nightmares. But I've look gotten used to having them" Oliver just shrugs as he puts his mask back up.

She nods understanding "You asked me if I'm ok? I'm not. This island has got me worried about what my father had to do survive."

Turning his attention back to her he sees the strong woman showing vulnerability which he knows must be hard to do for her. To let people in after things happen is hard.

Reaching over Oliver intertwines their fingers then "He saved my life Shado your father is still a good man." She nods relived with enjoying the surprising warmth of Oliver's hand in a way she hasn't felt for a long time.

"Can I ask how Yao Fei ended up on the island?" Oliver asked.

"Eight years ago in 2002 the Chinese military used this island as a prison like Gitmo for your Americans but ours slaughtered all of them" Shado replied.

"They needed a scapegoat so your father was used" Oliver said putting the pieces together.

"A general for People's Liberation Army of China. He was hardly ever home so I raised myself mostly" Shado said.

"What about your mother?"

She was quite for a few minutes before "The Japanese Yakuza killed her when I was only eight."

"I'm… sorry. I don't what I would do if I lost my family or any one like that. I never have" Oliver said looking at her. Glancing down at his hand laced with hers he removes it and stands up.

Walking off to his cot Oliver gives a quick "Night" before laying down. Trying not to think about the way he felt at peace when he was talking to Shado or the way he kind of felt like a high school teenager.

That scares him worse than anything he has faced so far. The fact that he may have real feelings for this woman.

Could he really be able to balance both surviving here and maybe for once be in a committed relationship even while damaged?

Oliver doesn't know.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun shines through the trees as Oliver stands there in the forest with the bow in his left hand raised. Shado hands him an arrow which he nocks before pulling it back near his mouth.<p>

The tension doesn't bother him that much anymore as Oliver lines the arrow head at the tree several feet away then releases it. It misses too far off to the left, he sighs in aggravation because this the eighth time he's missed.

"You're thinking too much" Shado said taking the bow from his hands. Grabbing an arrow out of the quiver that is propped against a small rock, she spins around and without taking time to aim shoots a thin branch off a tree.

"Show off" Oliver remarks with a slight smile as he doubts he'd ever be able to do the same.

"I see my target in the distance . I hear the bowstring tighten and I let go. Give in to your senses don't think" Shado said while having her hand resting on his chest and they both realize their faces are only inches apart.

Neither knows who makes the first move when their lips meet as Shado slowly moves her hands through his blond hair as Oliver moves his hands down to rest on her hips.

Images of the women he had one night stands with causes him to pull back. "Your right this is not the time or the place" Shado said glancing off to the side with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Oliver just wordlessly nods his head in order to cover up the real reason why. He takes the bow once more and knocks another arrow. Blocking everything out he waits until it feels right before Oliver lets go.

The arrow wizzes through the air and strikes the side of the tree. A grin comes onto Oliver's mouth as that is the first time he has ever gotten close to the intended target.

"Good job. Now reload and repeat" Shado said in a serious expression. Yes she's happy he's making process but she's the teacher, not the student.

* * *

><p>Its 7 months later during November in the mid afternoon as there is a distinct clacking of bamboo sticks throughout the metal plane.<p>

Oliver ducks a swipe before hitting Slade across the chest who responds in a quick motion of attacks which the former playboy blocks some of them and returns in the same.

There sparing continues for several minutes as Oliver now has power and speed behind every blow as he almost is toe to toe with his friend. However Slade strikes Oliver across the jaw before finishing him off in a hard blow to the knee.

The castaway stands up painfully as Slade chuckles "How many times do I have to tell you kid? Variable acceleration."

"I know. Most fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up to throw your opponent off his game" Oliver replied, gritting teeth. Walking over to a massive crate they throw the bamboo sticks in there.

"You've learned a lot in these past months. Don't let him fool you otherwise" Shado said sitting over by the fire pit while using a knife to skin a dead rabbit.

His archery skills have improved to hit a tree from 30 feet away in a stationary position and Oliver's close quarters fighting has gotten better. Shado said they were going to start on running while hitting targets in a few days.

Just then Yao Fei walks through the door way which Shado drops her knife and dashes up to hug him. Oliver not trusting this stays by his friend who probably is even more cautious.

"How did you escape?" Slade asked suspiciously with the threat laced clear in his voice.

"I didn't" Yao Fei replied. Just then a small group of mercenaries come in through the three separate entrances with their weapons raised and surrounds them. Slade unsheathes a sword but gets the butt of a rifle across his head.

"Hey" Oliver shouts to no one in particular as he crouches down to help his friend. Yao Fei approaches closer which causes Oliver to slowly left his head up and glares in anger at his former mentor.

"Your time on this island is at an end" Yao Fei said in an emotionless tone.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had a bit of a time jump. The reasons being I have made it 3 years away instead of five like in the show and it's going to fit the story better in the long run. You will see what I mean eventually.<strong>

**Also any one notice a lack of slapping water that Shado had Oliver do? Well I practice archery my self and use a recurve bow so the whole slapping water thing is a Hollywood trick. I'll probably get this updated by at least Sunday so until then.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Year One)

**Hey guys I'm back. I thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It means a lot to me. Now with out wasting anymore time let's begin.**

* * *

><p>About an hour later the three of them having their hands tied behind their backs are led inside of a green tent by mercenaries. As Oliver enters he sees Hylan sitting in a black uniform at a table while working on a radio.<p>

The blonde haired archer growls in anger and tries to attack when he is jerked back by a soldier. "Save it. We don't have the time for personal vendettas" Slade said.

As Yao Fei walks in which causes the Australian to ignore his own advice. "You coward! You led Fyers right to us" he growled out.

"Fyers was willing to fire bomb an entire forest. This way all of you have a chance" the Chinese man explained.

"You better pray I don't get the chance to repay your mercy" Slade replied in anger. Edward walks in and starts a conversation with Hylan.

"Ferris Air flight 637 this is air traffic control adjust you course to 06 degrees south" the man said while talking into the radio. The pilot came back with an affirmative as Hylan replied "The plane will be within range in 26 minutes."

"Excellent. Keep tracking it" Fyers said satisfied.

"What's all this for? That's a commercial airliner, it's not like it can land here" Oliver remarked.

"It won't be landing anywhere Mr. Queen I'm going to destroy it. Can you imagine what would happen to China the world's second largest economy if all air travel were to be grounded indefinitely?" Fyers asked smirking.

Putting the pieces together "You're going to destabilize China's economy" Slade replied.

"It's not what I want but rather my employer" the man said before turning towards Yao Fei "Despite being a inconvenience at times you're always worth more to me alive than dead."

"Then you should have killed me because I won't do it" Yao Fei replied. Fyers smirks before shooting Slade in his leg and Shado in her right arm while a mercenary forced Oliver down to his knees.

Panicked Yao Fei runs over to his daughter and crouches down as he applies pressure to her wound.

"I said I needed to alive but I can kill every one you care about" Fyers said in an ice tone while leveling the gun at the young Asian's woman's head. Yao Fei raises up his hand and just nods his head.

"Wonderful I knew your good judgment could be counted on. We need to get you back into uniform" Fyers said smiling as he holsters his weapon. However unseen Yao Fei slips a knife into Oliver's hands.

* * *

><p>The light from the tripod camera forces him to blink. Yao Fei is standing there while dressed in a uniform of the Chinese military.<p>

"Ready when you are" Fyers said as he started the record button.

"To the people of China and citizens of the world I make this statement voluntarily as I take responsibility for the shooting of Ferris Air flight 637. Consider this my righteous delivery of powerful vengeance" Yao Fei said.

Oliver breathes a sigh of relive as does Shado and Slade is inwardly relived. Fyers pulls out his Colt 45 and shoots Yao Fei straight in between the eyes. He falls back to the ground dead as Oliver screams out in horror.

Ignoring Shado's cries behind him Oliver counties to cut away at the ropes as he replays the image over and over. He's seen people die before but never a friend. A feeling bubbles up inside of him which he stops trying to keep it at bay.

The fact of a rage to deal death is so strong the former playboy has never felt anything like it. Slowly lifting his head up as some of his conscience slips away and his eyes become dark.

"The plane is within range" the radio operator said while looking at Fyers. Oliver takes a glance at Slade's direction who looks down at his free hands. A quick nod of the head then they move into action.

Like a well-oiled machine all three of them are on their feet as Oliver quickly slices through the ropes that bind both of his friend's hands before stabbing the knife into a mercenary's eye.

Shado takes on a few thugs while Oliver heads towards Fyers who shouts to fire the missile. Hylan begins to choke him which Oliver tires to break free but can't due to the man's surprising strength.

Grabbing the man's back Oliver knees him in the stomach before placing Hylan in a choke hold and for the first time ever breaks a man's neck. Following Shado outside he looks up to see a missile being launched into the sky.

Ducking for cover as bullets hit the crates Oliver is hiding behind. Slade comes up spraying bullets with an AK-47 which forces the mercenaries to take cover.

"Go kid" Slade shouts just as Oliver sprints out behind the cover which the Australian takes. The blonde haired castaway is able to reach the launcher and pulls himself effortlessly onto it.

Shado standing by the control panel is being attacked by a mercenary. The man pulls out his pistol which Shado instantly twist his wrist before turning around to shoot the driver in the head.

The man's dead body slums onto the gas metal which causes the vehicle to go forward. Grappling with the solider "Oliver put the chip in" she yells before somersaulting off the launcher with the enemy.

Moving over to the exposed control panel he grabs a chip that has a thick wire connecting to it and plugs it into an open port. He grabs the mercenary's dead body and pulls it off the petal which stops the vehicle.

Oliver hops off and races around to the front where he looks up to see the missile that seems almost to touch the plane before it makes abrupt drop downward towards the camp.

The missile must have hit there ammo storage because the entire camp goes up in flames. He collapses to the ground as smoke and flames rise in the distance.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen over the island as Oliver makes his way through what remains of the base. The only available light is from the rays that the moon casts and the small fires from debris.<p>

Dead bodies or in some cases what remains lay around like a war zone. A cold wind around 55 degrees blows through the air and a smell of brunt, lifeless flesh fills his nostrils.

He can hear wolves howling in the distance. All of this does not help the sickening feeling in his gut that his two friends may be dead because even after calling their names there's no response.

Looking over he sees a very familiar mutations truck laying on the ground which Yao Fei must have brought it from the plane. Opening the trunk with his foot the castaway crouches down and picks up the recurve bow.

Examining it for a second Oliver knocks an arrow before a chuckle causes him to spin around to see Slade leaning on some boxes.

"Well I figured you couldn't save the day without making a mess" he said smirking.

"Where's Shado?"

"I thought she was with you" Slade replied concerned.

"Actually gentlemen she's with me" a much hated voice said behind them which both turn around to see Fyers holding a pistol to her head. Walking forward some Slade crumbles to the ground due to the adrenaline finally leaving his system.

"Let her go Fyers" Oliver growled out as he raises the bow and pulls the arrow back.

"I can call in a rescue ship. You can go home… tell me Mr. Queen is your freedom more important than her life?" Fyers asked as he shoves Shado forward.

As a response Oliver lets the arrow go which pierces Fyers's neck with blood pouring out of the wound and drops to the dirt ground dead.

"I guess so" the blonde haired archer replied in an almost flat tone. The selfish playboy who arrived on this island due to luck is not the man that is standing here. His eyes travel upward to Fyers which of course the action he just committed turned him into a cold blooded killer if he wasn't one already.

Blocking out those thoughts Oliver drops the bow before he helps Slade to his feet. Allowing him to lean some crates Oliver crouches down to inspect the leg wound.

"There's no way you're going to last until we get back to the plane" Oliver said while standing up.

"Give her your knife. We're going to have to cauterize it. Do you know how to do that?" Slade asked as he turns his attention toward Shado who's approaching.

She nods so Oliver pulls out his K-bar knife and hands it to her. Noticing the wound in her arm that they're going to have to do the same thing to her as well.

Fortunately it's a clean through and through but that doesn't mean he's looking forward to having to do it. Considering Wintergreen did that to his wounds after they got done torturing him.

Shado takes a few steps over to a piece of wood that is on fire with putting the blade over the fire until it is blazing white hot. Approaching Slade she crouches down and digs the bullet out then presses the blade down on the open wound.

He screams out in pain as his skin is burned closed which takes a few minutes before the blade is mercifully removed from his skin. Oliver takes the knife from her hand and gently grabs her right arm.

Oliver presses the blade down on her skin. Shado tries to clamp down on her pain which doesn't last as painful screams begin to come from her mouth. After the wounds are sealed shut leaving two tiny scars in place of them he drops the knife.

Pressing gently to either side of her eyes he tenderly wipes away the tears from her face. Oliver picks the bow off the ground before walking over to the trunk and placing it back in there.

Grabbing an item made out of sail canvas he walks over to his two friends. Tossing the green hood to Shado who puts it on smiling.

Slade who is on his feet shares a brief glance at Oliver nodding "Alright let's grab as many supplies as we can find."

* * *

><p>The sun is just rising in the morning as hours later after they got various items from the camp they made their way back to the fuselage. Oliver placing the trunk on the weapons table he turns around and walks over to sit down on his cot.<p>

Slade steps into the plane to see the blonde haired archer silently siting there as he stares off into space. He's concerned because the kid usually can't go any more than four minutes without speaking.

He sits down beside Oliver "Talk to me" Slade said concerned.

"I've never seen a friend die… no murdered. That execution won't leave my head. All I wanted was their blood and I took it without remorse" Oliver said a mix of all different kinds of emotions.

"The hardest thing you're gonna have to face is not some monster out there but the guilt that weighs on you even when you can't do anything" Slade said.

Oliver sighs but doesn't speak. That doesn't provide him with much comfort except it's the truth.

"You mourn their loss but don't get swallowed up by it. You want to honor your mentor and friend you keep on living life" Slade said.

The castaway glances at his friend with his piercing blue eyes having a sense of maturity to them as he nods before standing up. Approaching the entrance "Where are you headed?" Slade asked.

"I'm going to go check up on Shado" Oliver replied.

He catches the glint in kid's eyes which is the same one that he used to have when he was married to Adeline.

"Keep your distance from her. Because if you get attached you won't be able to survive."

"Then that's my choice. Do yourself a favor and stay out of my business" Oliver replied in a short tone before leaving.

* * *

><p>It took him awhile but after he followed her trail from the grave where they buried Yao Fei to the cave.<p>

"Hey it's me" Oliver said immediately on defense because she has the bow raised and an arrow pointed at his chest. Breathing a sigh of relive she places the weapons on the ground.

Sitting down next to her "I'm sorry I couldn't save him" Oliver said with deep regret and guilt in his voice.

Taking his left hand "Listen to me. People die all the time. It's the way of life. There was nothing you could have done to save my father."

"Maybe not but I still failed him and you just the same" he said looking far off.

"With there being no more mercenaries around we don't have to keep hiding from each other" Shado said looking directly at him with a very clear affection in her eyes.

"It's not just that Shado. Before this island I slept with my girlfriend's sister just because I didn't want certain responsibilities. Not only was I a womanizer I was a heavy partier as well" Oliver explained in remorse but not able to look her in the eyes.

He doesn't want to see the disgust that she must have for him right now.

"You're wrong. Oliver you proved that more than once since I known you that you are not that playboy. So quit being scarred you're going to do that to me" Shado said gently cupping his cheek.

Looking her directly in the eyes "If we do this. I won't be able to stop myself from falling. I will do anything to keep you safe" Oliver said.

"It's nothing I haven't already seen you do" Shado replied before kissing him fully on the lips. After a couple of minutes they break apart for much needed air and she grabs the bottom part of his black long sleeve shirt.

"I don't want to rush this. Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"You're in a relationship with a woman now. Not one of your Starling girls" she replied.

He just chuckles while letting Shado take his shirt off before griping the end of hers.

* * *

><p>It's later during the night in the metal fuselage where the crackling of the fire pit can be heard. Shado and Slade are over by the pit while inspecting something and having a conversation.<p>

Near his cot is Oliver sitting there while working on crafting arrows. He picks up the 25 inch long hard wooden shaft that has a stone head fastened by vine on one end and a nocking point on the other.

The fletching is three white bird feathers that have four black stripes running down the sides which are wrapped to the base of the nock location. He knows to knock at the proper position to allow two feathers to pass the bow side evenly in flight.

Proud of his work Oliver places it in gently with the rest of arrows that are in the brown leather quiver. Just then Slade approaches "Up."

Oliver gets up and walks over to the fire pit where Shado points for him to sit on a black crate. She opens a small wooden box then picks up a hand held tattoo machine.

That was a surprising item they found in wreckage of the camp Oliver muses as he removes his shirt. He winces in pain as the needle rapidly pierces the skin of his back left shoulder that has jagged scar tissue from a whip going downwards.

It's almost an hour before Shado finishes with walking over to put the machine back in the box.

"What did you put on my back?" he asked curious. Slade standing by the fire just motions for him to come over which Oliver does. He turns around as the Australian raises up a piece of gleaming silver metal.

Oliver's eyes widen in surprise on seeing a beautiful red dragon on his left shoulder blade. It's not just any design because it's identical to Shado's.

"Why did you give this to me?"

"Because it is a symbol that was once used in Japan over a hundred years ago. The dragon is a symbol for power. Since were both archers is the reason for its placement" Shado explained.

"So it's no longer used then" Oliver said.

"That's what she just explained kid" Slade replied in annoyance.

Tossing him his black long sleeve shirt "My mom liked the older symbol better. We're the only two warriors left alive that have it" Shado said.

Pulling the shirt over his body "Thank you both" Oliver replied with a tiny smile.

"You've earned it kid. Although you still have a lot more progress to go" Slade said lightly patting his friend on the back before walking over to his cot. Oliver just sits down by the fire as he unsheathes the knife.

Twirling it by the handle as he tries not to cut off his own digits. Something the Australian said so he could learn how better handle knives in combat. Of course every so often he misses and nicks flesh.

Letting his thoughts drift off to Slade and Shado that somewhere along the way he stopped seeing them as either threats or targets as they became his surrogate family.

Slade is without question his brother forged in blood. They bicker, throw insults at each other but are always there to pick the other up. Shado is his friend and the person he's falling more for every day.

Oliver runs his free left hand through his matted hair that reaches the bottom of his neck. He has a hard time recognizing himself in the lake water but there is one thing he knows for certain.

The three of them will survive the harsh conditions of hell lurking around every corner on Lian Yu because they're a family.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot went down in this chapter. So yes I know them finding the tattoo machine might be a bit of a stretch but it's very possible. So Oliver got the dragon tattoo that we'd saw on his back in chapter two when he was standing in the hospital bathroom.<strong>

**The next chapter we will go into their second year on the island. Until next time on this or GA.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Year Two)

**Ok considering Arrow is coming back on in less than a week and I've got some free time I decided I'd post another chapter to this story. So with out spoiling much Year Two has begun. I thank all of those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story.**

* * *

><p>Its early morning on Lian Yu as a thin bead of sweat drips down his far head. Oliver pulls himself up on the heavy branch for the 123rd time before dropping to the ground. He grabs the arrow filled quiver and bow that is laying on the floor.<p>

Pulling the quiver strap over his chest with slinging the bow around his back Oliver takes off running through the forest and almost effortlessly leaps across a gap.

Never breaking his speed he counties moving as the heavy leaves crunch under his boots. Sliding down a steep hill Oliver rolls forward with letting lose an arrow that hits the bull's eye which is carved into a tree.

Standing up he walks forward and pulls the arrow out before spinning around and firing it at a thin tree branch which flies right past. It's been 7 months since they stopped Fyers as it's now July 2011.

Every day is always the same of being either hunting or training. Slade and Shado pushed him even harder since they don't have to be worried about being chased by anything with two legs at least.

About seven months ago Shado forced him to continue archery alone once he began to practice on hitting moving targets. Refusing to even help he began to self-improve.

Despite their relationship she is strict during almost every secession or lack of. Becoming good at parkour was something Oliver taught himself to do.

How to throw knives and use them simultaneously in combat is from Slade who continued his combat training in Eskrima. Also he learned how to use a pistol or scoped rifle if need be.

"Well done. Although you still missed" Slade said approaching.

"There was a breeze" Oliver replied defensively.

"Really? I don't see any leaves blowing."

"Yea you're real comedian."

"One time I was having a friends get together. Well my family had the bright idea of talking Billy and me into dancing" Slade said smiling.

"No way. I wish I got have filmed it" Oliver replied chuckling while shaking his head. Trying to imagine those two gruff men doing that.

"I'll see if I still have the film once we get out of here. Now our proximity detector we salvaged from the camp picked up movement not very far from here" he said.

"Could they be animals?" Oliver asked curiously.

"It doesn't pick those types. She went up ahead" Slade replied sharply.

* * *

><p>A short time later in the woods Oliver and Slade are silently moving as they come onto a trail. Up ahead is a very familiar green hood laying on the ground which causes them to rush forward.<p>

Slade picks up the item in concern for his friend when they hear voices. Moving behind a bush they look out into a small clearing to see Shado sitting on a stump while three men surround her.

There dressed in heavy military pants and raggedy T-shirts with AK-47's slung around their backs. Jankowski unsheathes a knife before grabbing the back of her head.

"Where are the graves?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replies which causes her to get hit in the jaw.

Oliver over by the bush goes to move when a hand roughly grabs his arm and forces him to stay.

"Wait for my signal. Can you get a shot?" Slade asked in a whispered growl.

"No, it's too risky" he replied with removing the quiver and bow.

Crouched there he clenches his fists in anger which bubbles up to an even greater extent when he sees Jankowski press the blade against her throat. Flashes of being tortured in Fyers camp and he will not let that happen to Shado.

Oliver in rage rushes forward and tackles him to the ground as Slade with his weapon raised enters. He's vaguely aware of them taking out the other two with bullets and combat.

The only thing he's seeing is rage as he picks up a large rock before bringing it down repeatedly onto the man's head. After what seems like forever Oliver drops the rock and slowly stands up.

Glancing at his hands that are covered in blood he looks down at Jankowski's bashed in skull. Wiping the blood off on his pants Oliver has zero sympathy for the nobody's live he just took since every situation is kill or be killed.

That man was just a foot soldier due to their allegiance of someone far worse so his death and the more to come are acceptable casualties.

Oliver turns around to see Slade pulling something out of a dead body's pocket. Shado walks from around the bush as she now has the hood on but down along with the quiver and the bow slung around her back.

Inspecting a map of the island and also a picture of a certain object which after a few minutes Slade stands up "C'mon I think I know what those men are trying to find."

* * *

><p>They come upon a decent size cave that is covered in brush.<p>

"For those men this location could have been on a hundred different islands but for someone who knows this own place like he knows his own name" Slade said.

"Impressive. Now shall we find out why there looking for this" Shado replied.

Pulling out their K-Bar knives Oliver and Slade begin hacking away before getting it's entrance cleared. Walking in they begin looking around as the natural sunlight illuminates the cave.

Seeing skeletons over by the wall the blonde haired castaway makes his way over to the remains. However when he crouches down to inspect them he is surprised to say the least.

"What happened to these people?" Oliver asked as every skeleton has a bone deformity of some kind.

"Whatever it was happened over almost 70 years ago. This is a Japanese Imperial sword" Shado said as she is examining that very weapon.

"There's more going on here then we think" Slade said off handed as he picks up a stone arrow head from the remains. It has one side a Buddhist inscription and the other side is a set of numbers.

* * *

><p>It's around mid-day by the time they get back to the fuselage. Oliver sets the stone head down on a crate while he looks at Shado who is examining a skeleton.<p>

"Great now we have a dead Japanese solider in our home" Slade remarks in aggravation.

"Those men were interested in that cave aren't you curious to why?" Shado replied while examining a leg.

"I'm more interested in where their coming from and how many more there are. C'mon" the Australian said roughly while heading towards the main entrance.

"C'mon where?" Oliver asked but is still following his friend none the less.

"To higher ground" Slade replied annoyed at his obvious reason for not wanting to leave.

"Go. I'll be fine" she said in warmth tone that's directed at Oliver who is standing by the door way. He gives a short reluctant nod at her before heading out the door way to catch up with Slade.

He bitterly notes that any chance of having normal conversations with either of them for the time period is not going to happen and so much for the relative peace.

* * *

><p>Oliver grabs ahold of one of the rocks sticking out and pulls himself up to the hill. Standing up "I don't think we should have left Shado alone" he said in concern.<p>

"It's her life and her choice. Besides kid you ignored my advice to not form attachments" Slade said some feet up ahead up him.

Chuckling "That was bad advice. You think caring about people is a weakness I think it's what keeps me alive" Oliver said. The Australian turns around "I was wrong. Your still an idiot."

"I'm not changing" Oliver said in determination. Slade just shakes his head before walking forward.

Getting close to the ledge "There's only two ways onto this island. By sea or air" he said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"So were going to steal what every they used to get here?"

"Well I'm tired of leaving here, aren't you" Slade remarks while handing Oliver the binoculars. Looking through them he sees a freighter about two clicks off shore.

Just then to his horror motors are being fired from the ship which Oliver knows they must be firing on the fuselage and how they know is not important. He turns to Slade but sees a cold indifference in his brother's eyes.

Going to run Slade forcefully grabs his arm "Leave her. She's skilled enough to avoid the blast" he said emotionless.

Oliver just breaks free from the man's grasp and goes running back down the hill.

* * *

><p>A loud gasp as he bolts up in a cold metal cell. Images of Slade and him running through a motor bombardment to the fuselage only for Slade to catch on fire and Oliver was rendered unconscious due to a nearby blast.<p>

He stands up to look outside the cell bars where he sees an appalling site. Going around in a circle besides the door that is straight ahead is metal cells. Most of the people in them are sickly looking and show signs of inhumane treatment.

Innocent people that did nothing more than live their lives with a family before getting pulled from it and thrown into a nightmare. In this very moment Oliver decides that never again will he abandoned the helpless.

The air has a thick smell of death which underneath his feet is a slimy substance that he doesn't even want to think about or the metal bars are covered in rust. Just then a large thug walks through the room and reaches his cell door.

"My name is Luther Manning. I'm the Amazo's captain which for two years we have been searching for a grave site. Did you find it?" the man harshly asked.

"Go to hell" Oliver replied.

"Can't, were already here" Luther said before raising up a Walther P38 and firing.

The bullet rips into Oliver's left side who screams out into pain as he crumbles to the floor. Hearing Luther's footsteps fade away he lets out a groan.

"Why are they doing this" Oliver said holding the bleeding wound and noticing a small tray just outside the bars.

"It's a test" a man spoke in heavy Russian while seated in the nearby cell. He's around 5 foot 6 inches tall with a build of a fierce fighter. Clothed in faded pants and a worn sleeveless shirt that has a gray jacket over it.

The man's hair which reaches just below his ears is solid black although it's hard to tell from the dust, knots and everything else. He also has a thick beard of the same color.

Looking towards his left "There doing this to see if I'm strong?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"No. There doing this to see if you survive" the man replied.

Gasping in pain he reaches through the cell and grabs a pair of metal tweezers before sticking them into the open wound. Screaming out in pain Oliver pulls the bullet out of his side.

He grabs the spool of black sewing thread that has a needle attached to it Oliver is able to steady his breathing with blocking out the pain. This would be the first time he's ever sewed up a wound.

"Living is not for the weak. I'm Anatoly Knyazev" the man said.

"I'm Oliver Queen. So tell me how exactly did you end up here?" he asked while pulling his skin together.

"Ivo's men was kidnapped out of my house and brought me here" Anatoly said.

"Ivo?" Oliver asked.

"Anthony Ivo is the man that is in charge of this freighter."

"Oh. You kind of look like your military" Oliver said while inspecting his now closed wound.

"I was a member of the Russian navy once but now I'm the leader of Solntsevskaya Bratva or as you Americans might say the Russian Mafia" the man explained.

Any future conversations would be put to a halt because Luther followed by two other men enter before reaching the cell.

"Your days of screaming are just beginning Mr. Queen" Luther said.

Unlocking the cell the other two men grab him by his arms and drag Oliver away.

* * *

><p>Entering a living quarters and being thrown to the ground before they walk away. His senses alert as Oliver picks himself up off the floor with reaching for his knife but finds not surprisingly it's not there.<p>

Looking ahead as a man enters through a side door approaching him. The man has a full head of gray hair with a heavy brown coat over a blue dress shirt and black pants.

"Anthony Ivo. You killed my friends" Oliver growled in anger.

"So that means it will be up to you to help me" the man said.

"How do you even know who I am?" he asked.

"The people I work for have almost limitless resources" Anthony replied.

"Do you work for the same people as Edward Fyers a mercenary?"

"No I don't know who that is. Have you explored the island much?"

Oliver remains silent as Ivo just walks and sits down near over to a desk with motioning for him to come over.

"I may do what some would call inhumane things for my quest but I enjoy sharing my research" he said.

Standing there he debates going over because after all it is an enemy however it's not like he hasn't gotten out of worse. So Oliver walks over and pulls up a chair to sit near the desk.

"The Japanese during World War Two created a serum that enhances a person's strength, speed, reflexes along with regenerative abilities but not to an extreme" Ivo explained.

"What do mean by that?" Oliver asked as he watches the man's every movement.

"I mean it doesn't make a person's skin and muscles denser. Like stabbing the user in his heart would be fatal" Ivo said while handing him a file.

Opening it up and as he begins to read the contents Oliver has to admit it is interesting and sickening.

_Japanese scientists around 200 members came together to form Operation Stapler a research project to create super human soldiers. __After June 6, 1944 the D-Day invasion of Normandy, France members of the Operation Stapler secretly collected the wounded or near dead soldiers to experiment on them._

_Shortly thereafter the Mirakuru was complete but it's main supply transported by submarine has since disappeared._

Oliver closes the file with setting it on the desk as he refuses to show emotion. Anthony walks to the middle of the room as a guard come down the steps and throws a prisoner in front of Ivo.

Ivo pulls out a Browning High-Power hand gun with pointing it at the man and Oliver doesn't move.

"Now Mr. Queen we are going to play a game. If you don't this man dies, so are we clear?" Ivo asked.

"Crystal you sociopath" he replied angrily.

"History will decide that. Now I will say a word and you will say the first thing you think of" Antony said which the archer just nods.

"Enemy?"

"Kill."

"Sky?"

"Darkness."

"Heroes?" Anthony asked curiously.

Oliver scoffs "They don't exist."

"Clothing?"

"Hood."

"Thank you" Ivo replied before coldly firing a kill shot which rips into the man's chest. As Oliver goes to move he gets a syringe jabbed into his neck. Slumping to the floor he slips into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ivo with his ship is at the shores of our favorite island. The Mirakuru as I'm sure you could probably tell the serum from its not the same serum exactly from the show. Also for any one wondering Slade in this version does not have any romantic feelings towards Shado. Until next time for this or GA.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 (Year Two)

**I'm back the next day. Yes guys I couldn't resist and since I've got a few days of possible free time I decided to post another chapter. I thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story.**

* * *

><p>A loud gasp as Oliver bolts up off the floor in a cold sweat. Glancing around he notices he's back in a cell once more.<p>

"You were out for a long while. It's early morning, they just got through serving breakfast" Anatoly said.

"Tranquilizer most likely. I'm not exactly the most pleasant of prisoners" Oliver said getting in a comfortable seating position.

"There saying that your friends are dead" the Russian man said.

"My friends aren't that easy to get rid of" Oliver said quietly before whispering coordinates for the fuselage in case he ever got out.

Just then Ivo walks through the door and approaches Oliver's cell with throwing him a pile of cloths. He can hardly believe it could be the first time to get fresh cloths since Yao Fei's capture.

"Put them on. You're going to show me the bodies" Anthony said.

He sighs before removing his shirt. Despite being caught more than once full naked by people pre island he's not keen to do this. Minutes later Oliver is dressed in a brown long sleeve shirt with green cargo pants and his knife in its sheath.

Oliver knows the only reason that Ivo gave him back the knife was because the man is overly confident and that will be the reason for his downfall.

* * *

><p>It took them around twenty minutes to reach the island by motor boat and they got to the cave about an hour later. Oliver has his hands tied in front with five thugs following behind him and Ivo leading.<p>

Walking through the entrance Ivo rushes up to the skeletons searching hastily for something.

"Where is the hozen? Every report said it would be its crew. So where is it?" Ivo asked angrily.

He got up and looked at Oliver who just glared at him in response.

"Take him out side and if he doesn't talk shoot off a finger" Anthony ordered impatiently.

Being led outside they throw him to the ground before a thug pulls out a pistol and points it at Oliver's thumb. Just then Shado with Slade approach some feet up ahead.

"Let him go or we kill you all" Shado said with the recurve bow raised and an arrow knocked.

Just as Ivo emerges from the cavern Slade having the right side of his face horribly burnt points his already raised Colt 45 at him.

"I know he doesn't have the hozen so one of you do. Give it to me and we can discuss a deal" Anthony said.

Just as a thug goes to fire Slade shoots him in his head which the man drops to the ground dead.

"Anybody else want to be stupid?" the Australian growled.

"Fine. Fine! Get him up and cut him lose" Ivo said in fear with his hands raised.

Having his hands now freed Oliver hits the nearest thug in the face and runs forward just as chaos erupts. Slade kills at least two thugs while Shado takes one out with an arrow before they follow Oliver further into the woods.

As their gaining distance "There following us" Oliver shouts.

"We know" she replied and drops a small explosive that is counting down.

As soon as the group of armed men briefly stop to look at the device it's already too late. As Oliver, Shado and Slade vanish in the distance the explosive goes off.

It throws dirt nine feet up in the air along with killing or severally wounding the entire pursuing party.

* * *

><p>Finally stopping they take a second to catch their breath as Slade is leaning up against a tree.<p>

After Oliver explains the ruff summary of what he knows so far Shado pulls the hozen from her pocket and begins to examine the side that has numbers on it.

"There a set of coordinates" she said while reading them.

Walking over to Slade "I think the serum may be able to save you" Oliver said in concern.

He quickly grabs Oliver's throat "If it wasn't for your stupid need to keep attachments I wouldn't have been injured" Slade growls in anger.

Realizing what he's doing the Australian lets go in shock. Trying to form an apology but the words never leaves his lips. What is happening to him?

Putting his hands on Slade's shoulder's "We are not letting you go through this alone" Oliver said.

"I don't know how much time I have left. The first time we tried to get off this island it was as strangers now it's as brothers" Slade said with emotion rarely heard.

That's the first time Slade ever called him that. There bonded by war and death but forged all the same. A rare smile for these days appears on Oliver's lips and he nods.

They both turn back to Shado who is approaching them. As Slade slings his arm around Oliver's shoulders there ready to leave.

* * *

><p>It's nighttime as an old rusty door opens to a metal corridor as they walk through and Slade leans up against the metal wall before sliding down it in agony. Oliver turns and flips on a nearby light power box which illuminates the whole sub.<p>

Oliver and Shado make their way through the short corridor before entering the control room. Moving past the planning table which is right behind the ship's wheel they find up against a wall is an old wooden box.

After knocking the rusty lock off Oliver opens the box to find several syringes filled with a green liquid.

"Mirakuru" Shado said simply.

"In the reports I read it needs a strong sedative like bromide or barbital. See if there's any around" Oliver said.

After Shado does a quick check of nearby cabinets "No there's none here. What would happen if we give it to him without it?" Shado asked.

"Then he's dead."

"Oliver I know you don't want to but he's going die anyway. At least this way it will be because we tried something" she said bluntly.

"I'll do it but I'm not letting that sociopath get his hands on this" he said resolved.

Kicking the box over Oliver using his foot smashes all of the vials beside the one he's holding. Walking back into where Slade is sitting against the metal wall before Oliver crouches down and Shado stands a few feet back.

Holding up the syringe "This can either kill you or save your life" Oliver said.

"Do it" was the Australian only reply.

Putting the needle into Slade's neck he presses down on the plunger. Slade begins to painfully scream as the burnt skin on his face heals back to normal and he jerks around as Oliver and Shado try to restrain him.

After several long minutes he finally stops moving or screaming as his body goes limp. Carefully Oliver checks his neck for a pulse only to find none.

"C'mon please! I'm don't want to lose one of the last people in my life who understands me for the way I am. Please" Oliver begs as tears begin forming.

A pair of feminine but strong hands guide his shaking body away. Shado devastated wraps her arms around him for comfort and as she silently grieves as well.

Oliver is too numb to barely able to feel much of anything. Unlike when Yao Fei was murdered no thoughts of revenge are in his mind. There inside his head but they're not important it's just an emptiness.

When Tommy was at death's door after a car wreck it wasn't like this. A loss of his brother that understood and never judged him. Oliver's not sure how much more of this he can take.

Shado is crying which Slade despite their disagreements was a friend and one of the very few people left she trusted. Her father's death almost broke her if it wasn't for them.

She vows that is not what's going to happen to Oliver.

Just then their few short seconds of grieving is cut short when the door is forced open by Ivo with four new thugs enter.

Oliver as of now doesn't have the strength to fight back but if it means saving Shado then he will when it comes time. He lets the adrenaline rush into his body for one last fight before he dies.

However one of the men just raises up a Crossman 2240 CO2s modified to fire tranquilizer darts which he shoots into both Oliver and Shado's necks. They fall to the metal floor unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about heavy emotion. It was painful to write and if you think that's bad the next chapter is worse. Also Ivo's caught up with them and Oliver's yea kind of given up. Not good. <strong>

**Also yes it has been around 1 year and 9 months if I have my time line correct that Oliver has not had a fresh change of cloths. **


	9. Chapter 9 (Year Two)

**Have I already said Arrow returns this week I think I have? Oh well who cares I'm so excited for it but any how yes I've got my next chapter uploaded for this story.**

**I'm not going to spoil any thing so just enjoy. Also I thank all those that view, review, favorite and followed this story.**

* * *

><p>It's been two hours since they made it through the forests then back to the Amazo. Now in his laboratory Anthony is leaning over the seemingly lifeless body of Slade Wilson who is strapped down to a metal table.<p>

Personally he's not happy that a former spoiled playboy or the woman destroyed the box of Mirakuru but he can still take it out of this man.

His former deceased test subjects although they had the original serum in them due to their own body's chemistry he was unable to replicate it. Without warning the Australian's eyes suddenly open and are filled with life.

Ivo grabs off a nearby table a collar and quickly attaches it to Slade's neck before stepping far enough away. Slade breaks the restraints and moves off the table when powerful electricity courses through his body sending him to the ground.

Looking up as he is gasping in pain to see Ivo holding a remote.

"You try to remove the collar and that course of energy will kill you. So be a good test subject and I won't have to give you a lower dosage of shocks very often" Ivo explained in a calm voice.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces and Oliver Queen" Slade growls out in rage.

"You want his blood? Why I thought you were friends?" Anthony asked curiously.

"That's not your damn business" he said standing up.

"Your right it doesn't matter. What if I could give it to you?"

"Him and his woman right before I make you suffer" Slade replied.

Anthony smirks because there is no way for him to lose control of this situation. So after those two die it's back to the dissection table for the solider.

* * *

><p>With a groan of pain Oliver stands up with turning to see Shado standing some feet away. Looking around he sees there in the middle of the cell section with the arrow filled quiver and the recurve bow at her feet.<p>

Just then they turn to see Ivo walk through the door and followed by Slade fully armed with his swords and Colt 45.

Oliver and Shado take a step back in shock because the man they considered a friend is really alive. But how they saw him die? Unless the Mirakuru really works but even so their having a hard time believing it.

Slade spins around and decks Ivo straight in his face. The man falls backwards out cold then the Australian pulls the remote out his pocket before pressing the button which causes the electric collar to fall off.

"Nice plan. Now we've just got to get this ship taken over. Where are the keys to the prison cells?" Oliver asked slightly smiling.

Slade pulls out his pistol and fires a bullet straight into Shado's stomach who collapses to the ground. Oliver in shock rushes over and tries to apply pressure to the wound.

"Easy I've got you. You're going to be fine just try and hold on" he said.

"No I'm not. I should have told you earlier… I love you Oliver" Shado said while cupping his cheek affectionately.

"I love you Shado Fei. I want to be with you at our house with our children. You're my home" Oliver said as his voice breaks in desperation.

But it's too late as he feels her go limp. The tears pour out from his eyes as Oliver holding Shado's body lets out an unhuman scream of pain and anguish.

Minutes past before he's finally able to stop and gently lays her body on the ground.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Oliver's face becomes stone cold with vowing that never again will he let emotions or attachments make him weak.

Never again will he trust someone completely only to have that person either betray or be taken from his life. So people will always be threats or targets. It's the only way to keep himself save from everything.

Carefully removing the hood from her body Oliver for the first time ever puts it on which the material stops just underneath his arm pits. Slipping the quiver strap over his chest he slings the bow around his back and gets to his feet.

Oliver flips the hood over his head which shrouds his face in darkness. As he now considers himself worthy of their lineage in addition to honoring Yao Fei and Shado both.

"Tell me why you took the person I loved and betrayed me Slade?" Oliver asked in a steal like voice.

"You betrayed me first kid! I got almost got burnt to death because of you" Slade replied in rage.

Just then a further conversation is cut short as two black arrows that have a syringe filled with yellow liquid near the tip hit Slade in his back. He gasps as the liquid goes into his body and he slums to the floor unconscious.

Coming out of the door is a woman dressed in black robes with a lower face mask and hood of the same color. She has a quiver filled with arrows on her back and a compound bow in hand.

The second woman standing beside her is dressed in black pants and a corset with a textured black leather jacket over her top. She has a dark domino mask and shoulder length blonde hair.

"Get this ship clear. We'll free the prisoners Ollie" the blonde haired woman said.

He instantly begins climbing the chain to a pulley system and pushes the thought of who is behind that mask to the back of his mind. After long strenuous minutes Oliver swings himself from the chains and onto the metal cat walk.

Unslinging his bow and knocking an arrow Oliver fires it at the oncoming thug to his left. It goes through his heart then the emerald archer turns to his right and blocks an attack above his head from a machete.

Grabbing the man's left arm Oliver twists it causing him to drop the weapon before delivering a blow with his enclosed left hand to the thug's face. As he stumbles back Oliver grabs his raggedy T-shirt and throws him over the railing.

* * *

><p>Out in the night air that is at most 53 degrees Fahrenheit the freighter's deck is in chaos. The prisoners armed with whatever they can find are rebelling against their captors.<p>

Emerging from a side door Oliver sees up ahead is a man about to shoot Anatoly who has a jammed Ak-47. Knocking an arrow he shoots him in his leg before turning around to let lose an arrow into an approaching thug.

A man behind Anatoly pulls out a knife and throws it at Oliver who instantly rolls forward and lets lose an arrow which pierces the man's chest. The hooded man and Anatoly move behind some crates for cover.

Facing Oliver "We have to get off this ship" Anatoly shouts which he nods.

They run towards the railing which Anatoly successfully jumps over however when Oliver is about half way Slade grabs his ankle and throws him backwards. He rolls across some boxes before landing unconscious.

* * *

><p>Bolting up Oliver with his hood down looks around the deserted cell section except for Ivo who is out cold in the cell next to him. Slade walks in and opens the door with dragging him outward.<p>

Removing Oliver's hood and brown long sleeve shirt then attaching metal wrist clamps before hoisting him upward.

"Just do it" Oliver said tiredly.

"No I won't. Because you cannot die until you have known complete despair. Like I have since my children died" Slade replied.

Taking a few steps back he picks up an arrow off the ground then throws it into Oliver's right shoulder. Walking over he pulls it back out before beginning to cut into his chest.

Clamming down on his pain as Slade finishes the eighth slash which he's not bleeding enough for death but it hurts. Moving around to Oliver's back he shoves it into his left shoulder and slowly rips it through flesh while going downward.

Again and again he cuts into Oliver's skin then mercifully stopping after eleven deep wounds.

Just as he is beginning to get his breathing under control Oliver feels a needle shoved into his side and then the liquid enters his body. Every muscle inside of him begins to burn out in a fiery hot red pain with his vision becoming more lucid.

Memories begin to swarm his mind like almost drowning from water filling his cabin as the Gambit sinks or his first night in that bamboo cell. Faces of all the lives he's taken so far begin screaming.

"Do you like that kid? It's Tibetan pit viper venom that was in those arrows. A lower dosage that won't kill you which apparently the nut job doctor had some stashed. Enjoy" Slade finished before walking off.

Oliver no longer capable of holding the pain in screams out. He counties jerking violently in those chains as his body is in white hot agony and nightmarish memories swarm his mind.

That counties for a two solid hours until Oliver still lifted up in chains passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about emotional. Well I bit your guys weren't expecting that or maybe you were.<strong>

**Yes Shado is gone. So in this version if it wasn't that clear Slade hates Oliver for getting him injured when they went running back to the fuselage and of course he got injured and almost died or did depending how you look at the Mirakuru.**

**Also when I said speeding up Oliver's training in his first year would make sense this chapter is why. There would have been no way I could have pulled this off if he had to train before the attack on the freighter.**

**Curiously there is two female characters that show up? gee I wonder who those could be.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Year Two)

**I'm back with this sooner than I expected. So it's the finale chapter for year 2 of Oliver's time away. I thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. I hope this comes out good because compared to last chapter it seams a littler duller.**

* * *

><p>It's over five hours later in the early morning when Oliver slowly awakes to the metal clasps being released. Falling to the ground in pain he stands clearing his vision.<p>

The woman with blonde hair and a mask hands him his cloths. He slips the brown long sleeve shirt over his body then puts the hood on but keeps it down.

Grabbing her by the throat "Who are you?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Sara" was the only response the woman gave as she removes her mask which Oliver surprised lets go. Last time he saw Sara Lance was in her sister's bed room until now.

The 23 year old woman has a strong physique of a fighter with her eyes being almost blank. It's a type of cold blank that could very well be him one day and he doesn't want it to be.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I did what I had to in order to survive. Your welcome by the way" she replied.

"Thank you for that. Why are you here anyway?" Oliver asked curiously.

"We came for him" Sara said with pointing towards the cell where Ivo is standing in awake.

Turning around they walk over to the cell then Sara raises up a P38 but Oliver takes the weapon from her hand.

Ignoring her glare "I need to know if Slade can be stopped. He owes me at least that" Oliver said.

At her nod the archer turns his attention to the man behind the metal bars.

"If you spare my life I'll tell you?" Anthony asked.

"Go ahead" Sara replied.

"Even though I was unable to reverse engineer the original serum out of my test subjects I was able to produce a cure" the man explained.

"Where is it?" Oliver asked harshly.

"It's secured in a safe that is in my living quarters. The code is 6-30- 60. Now please get me out of here" Ivo said.

Suddenly two bullets rip into his chest and he slums to the floor dead as Oliver lowers the weapon.

Sara remains silent knowing full well how executing a person weather you have a personal vendetta against him or not can weigh on your soul. How it can scrape away at you piece by piece.

Turning to face her "You need to get off this ship" Oliver said dropping the gun.

"What about you?" she asked concerned.

"I've got to get back to the island. There's herbs that will prevent an infection from setting in" he said.

"Ok we'll do that. Just be careful Oliver" Sara said.

"Will do. And you do the same" he replied before they running through the open door way.

* * *

><p>Inside of the fuselage a few hours later Oliver painfully moves over to his munitions trunk on the weapons table and opens it. Pulling out the small pouch he swallows some herbs then places it back in.<p>

It took him awhile to evade security then swimming through the dangerous waters and to the beach.

Oliver looks over to see a slightly burnt half black/orange mask laying on a crate. Slade's balaclava must have got damaged when this place was on fire due to Ivo's motor strike.

"Ok looks like it's just Peter and me. The rest took off so now what?" Anatoly asked leaning on a side wall.

Taking a few moments to think because usually mission planning was what his friends did. Now one is dead and the other wants his head on a silver platter. So it looks like it's time for him to be the one calling the shots.

"I've got an idea" Oliver said looking at them both.

"It's not going to involve more people dying is it?" Peter asked.

Both men look at him like he is ridiculous.

"Peter was it? Almost two years ago I learned in order to survive you have to be willing to do the unthinkable" Oliver replied while looking at him directly in the eyes.

"That doesn't make it right. You have to be better than them" Peter said.

"I live in a world where my friend died right in front of me or a woman that I loved was murdered by my best friend. If the way I do things is proving too difficult for you than stay out" Oliver replied angrily.

"Well I'm not letting you guys get yourselves killed either" he said.

Approaching Oliver "Take off your shirt. There's something I want to give you" the Russian man said.

He really doesn't want to be slowed down but figures it's something important so Oliver removes his shirt and hood. Anatoly raises up the tattoo machine then begins to allow the needle to pierce the man's skin.

After around thirty minutes he removes the machine as Oliver looks down at the now finished work. It's a blue eight point star on the left side of his chest just above his heart.

"It symbols the rank of a captain the highest ranking member only second to myself. Welcome to the Solntsevskaya Bratva Oliver" Anatoly said.

Pulling his shirt and hood back on "These connections might be useful one day. I'm guessing there's members in Starling?" Oliver asked.

After taking a few moments to think "The branch is a mechanic shop at Aparo St. The man who runs it is Alexi Leonov" he said.

Nodding "I think it's time we got going" the archer said.

* * *

><p>It's around sun down as Oliver, Anatoly and Peter make their way down the latter of the submarine. Oliver is surprised that the lights are still on as they walk into the main control room.<p>

Looking around "It's impressive to still be running" Anatoly said.

Turning to face him "I know. That's why I want you to pilot it" Oliver said.

"The navy taught us how to sink Japanese subs not use them" the Russian man replied.

"Anatoly if we can get this moving we can blow the Amazo out of the water and get the hell off this island. Unless you have a better idea this is our only chance" Oliver said.

"I'll try. No promises."

A few minutes later Anatoly pulls back two massive levers up against a wall before moving over to the massive wheel and trying to turn it. Stopping because of no movement he growls in aggravation.

"I think were still stuck." Peter said in concern.

"Is there missiles? Can we blast our way out?" Oliver asked.

"We both like our explosives" Anatoly remarks smiling as he unscrews a cyclical container then lays a long sheet of paper on the table.

Seeing the torpedo compartment then checking the key on the corner to see what they Anatoly mutters in anger. This is not good at all. No wonder the Japanese lost World War Two.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"These are Kaiten torpedoes. Manually operated. Someone needs to steer from inside" Anatoly replied in aggravation.

"They don't get away from the explosion. Dammit. Ok let's figure something else out" Oliver said keeping his head calm.

"I'll do it. Ivo's little gift of radiation poisoning to find out if Mirakuru could cure cancer. He said the essence of heroism is to die so that others can live" Peter said as he pulls up his shirt to reveal charred black skin with yellow veins.

"Khorosho davayte delat' eto" Anatoly replied.

* * *

><p>Oliver walks into the room just as the red haired man is opening the hatch to the torpedo.<p>

Approaching "Peter what you're doing is brave and I don't think that I could do something like this" Oliver said disbelievingly.

"You already have. What you did for us when you helped set us free and led the escape" he said honestly.

"I care about people more than I used to but I'm not a hero. I'm just a guy that wants to get home."

"I think you're wrong about yourself Oliver" Peter replied extending his hand.

However Oliver has almost lost that ability of a simple handshake. So he remains stiff with keeping his arms down as Peter gets the message before climbing in.

Oliver shuts the hatch then walks back into the control room. Briefly thinking about what Peter said about being a hero. He scoffs because wearing this hood as a vigilante to clean up his city is something that is never going to happen.

Anatoly over by a panel pushes a red button that fires the torpedo. Minutes later an explosion comes from the rocks holding the submarine in place.

Moving Anatoly goes over to the levers "Turn the wheel!"

Trying to turn it "I can't" Oliver shouts.

Pulling the second lever down "That is not an option" the Russian replied just as Oliver is able to finally turn the wheel easily clockwise.

Gripping the wheel tight as a realization hits "I have to face Slade. That's the only way for sure I know he's going to be stopped" Oliver said resolved.

"That sounds like a suicide mission" Anatoly replied concerned.

"There's a chance he might live if we just blow it up. Can you rig a torpedo to fire in a straight line?" the blonde haired man asked.

"I'm discovering capacity to do many things I never thought I would do" he remarked.

"If I'm not back in two hours I want you to destroy the Amazo and get yourself home" Oliver said grimly heading towards the door.

"Oliver. Know you have made a friend for life. If you need anything it does not matter what you just have to ask" Anatoly said.

"Like wise" he replied before walking out.

"Crazy fool" Anatoly mutters under his own breath.

* * *

><p>Oliver with his hood up opens the metal door to Ivo's quarters. Walking down the stairs he stops to spot resting up against the wall is his recurve bow and arrow filled quiver.<p>

Putting the quiver on and slipping the bow around his back Oliver spots the tiny safe over on a book case. Moving over with having the combination burned into his memory he turns the dial.

A loud click lets him know the safe unlocked then opening it Oliver pulls out a blue syringe which he pockets.

* * *

><p>With his bow raised and an arrow knocked he walks into the cell section to see Slade standing some several feet away.<p>

"You called us brothers once. I know we will never that get back but please just stop this. Let me help you" Oliver pleads.

"Sorry kid but the Mirakuru is not why I hate you" Slade said.

Oliver's response is to let lose the arrow which Slade catches then throws back. Narrowly missing the archer goes to shoot again when the entire freighter shakes like an earthquake from being hit by a torpedo.

Water suddenly fills the floor as explosions go throughout the cell section causing it to catch on fire in various places. Sent tumbling over Oliver watches his bow swept away.

Picking himself up only to see Slade who pulls off the quiver with throwing it across the room before brutally hitting Oliver's stomach. Another blow to his face knocking his hood back then more punches to his chest.

Oliver feels his ribs breaking with Slade picking him off the ground by his throat with one hand. Struggling for air he brings his elbow down hard on the Australian's arm.

In pain he kicks Oliver hard which sends him flying back through the murky water. Approaching Slade goes to throw a punch but Oliver blocks it as he painfully gets up.

Throwing a hard blow to the man's jaw which connects Oliver delivers strike after strike to Slade's upper body wearing him down. The Australian gives a blow to Oliver's stomach then connects with his face breaking his nose.

When Slade goes to kick Oliver grabs his leg before jabbing a piece of metal rebar into his knee cap causing him to painfully scream. Oliver rolls out of the way just as a large beam falls on Slade.

Oliver grabbing an arrow off the ground with his right hand and pulls out the cure in his other hand as he towers over the Australian who is pinned down.

"What are you going to do kid? The cure won't stop me. Shado was only the first. I'll keep my promise" Slade shouts in anger.

Rage filled he throws the syringe away as Oliver shoves the arrow through his right eye. Blood pours out of his wound as Slade's head falls back seemingly dead.

Oliver steps back almost horrified that because despite no longer being brothers he just killed a man who he considered a friend. Just then an explosion rocks the freighter as he's thrown into the freezing waters.

As Oliver is submerged of the ocean his last thought is it's fitting to die the same way he was washed up on the shores of Lian Yu.

* * *

><p>He winces as the light streams into his eyes that slowly flutter open. Groaning in pain Oliver looks around at his surroundings. A hotel room for sure with muted orange painted walls.<p>

He's dressed in black sneakers with matching color pants but no shirt leaving his scared upper body unclothed.

Two Chinese men dressed in black suits and ties walk into the room then one of them tosses Oliver a dark long sleeve shirt which he catches and puts it on.

The other man says something in Mandarin as he unbuttons his suit jacket to reveal a hand gun holstered near his rib cage from a shoulder holster. The blonde haired survivor nods on edge.

* * *

><p>Cool morning air strikes his face as Oliver followed by those two men walk down stairs and out onto the busy street. Looking forward he sees a woman in white female business wear and red high heels standing by a limousine.<p>

Her skin is dark colored making it hard to tell if she's African American or not with black hair pulled into a bun. Her face is stone cold serious and her eyes have a certain chill to them.

"My name is Amanda Waller Mr. Queen we have a lot to discuss. Welcome to Hong Kong" the woman said.

Oliver is lead into the black limousine that begins moving forward. Looking out the window like a giddy child at Christmas. It is civilization something he never thought to see ever again.

However as the shock fades away his happiness is replaced by a sickening uncertainty. Oliver doesn't bother to try the door because he knows it's locked.

"Where are we going? Who are you people?" he asked in a growl.

"I'm the director of the CIA and your second question will be answered shortly" Amanda replied from the front passenger's seat.

Somehow when Oliver's entire body tenses with knowing that he will not be going home any time soon. Wondering if this nightmare will ever end and despite being back in civilization he feels more alone than ever.

There's no Yao Fei, Slade, Shado or Anatoly to help him. As for "Ollie" Queen well he's rotting with the wreckage of the Queen's Gambit at the bottom of the ocean.

Whoever this someone else or something else Oliver is becoming alone in hell on earth he vows to never give up fighting to make it home.

* * *

><p><strong>"Khorosho davayte delat' eto" is what Anatoly said in Russian which means Alright let's do this.<strong>

**I do not speak Russian so I used Google Translate.**

**So I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. So Oliver gets his status as a Bratva Captain and the Amazo is sunk. Now Oliver is in Hong Kong under Amanda Waller. Well he may no longer be fighting for literal survival for a while anyway but it's going to be anything but peaceful.**

**I don't when I'll update this next considering as of now we don't know that much about what ends up happening in season 3 flashbacks yet.**


	11. Chapter 11 (Year Three)

**Hey guys I'm back. I have to thank all those that viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. I can't thank you guys enough.**

* * *

><p>It's late morning of Tuesday January the 3rd 2012 and has been five months is the only thing that runs through his mind. Oliver dressed in the same dark cloths stops doing pushups on the floor and stands up.<p>

He's in a white room with one window and there's a door leading to a small bathroom. There's no television, newspapers or books. Not that is a problem because he long since learned how to keep occupied without items people take for granted.

There was a bed in here once but he told them to remove it. Walking into the bath room Oliver looks at his appearance. Long blonde hair that reaches his neck with covering his ears entirely.

His beard has become thicker as well. There's a pair of scissors and a razor but Oliver is not going to remove any of his hair because it will make his story of disappearance easier for people to buy.

Looking down at a small calendar which it's been 3 years since the Queen's Gambit was sabotaged. Waller said he would be let out of this room if he works for her which is not going to happen.

A person knocking shakes him from his thoughts so Oliver makes his over to the door that has the knob only on the outside.

"Yea who is it?" he asked.

"Amanda Waller wants to talk with you in person. I'm Maseo Yamashiro your handler" the male voice said.

The door opens which the castaway sees a Chinese man close to 6 foot with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a mustache of the same color. He's dressed in a dark suit and tie appearance.

Quickly striking the man's face Oliver takes off down the stairs and out the door of the cheap motel building. Scanning around the busy street he begins running through the crowed area.

The people feel alien to him but there not people just possible threats. Anyone could be a spy for the CIA, Fyers or Ivo's men that survived out for revenge. With that in mind he keeps moving.

Going around an alley corner he counties running with shoving people out the way and leaps over a table. As the market ends he spots a computer through an open door way.

That becomes his only objective as he moves inside the computer café he pushes a man out of his chair and furiously begins typing.

Logging into his email account when a bullet rips through the monitor screen destroying it. Turning to see Maseo standing in the door way holstering his colt 45.

Approaching the Chinese man Oliver blocks a strike but is unable to stop the blow to his ribs. Rapid punches are given to his upper body wearing down on Maseo defenses but Oliver is able to land a solid kick to the Chinese man's stomach.

Stumbling back as the castaway from grabs Maseo's head and bringing it down for a knee strike. Fighting through the pain Maseo gives a nerve pinch to Oliver's right arm then standing up delivers a round house kick to the man's jaw.

Falling to the ground face forward Oliver tries to stand up only for a fist to strike his head rendering him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Coming to in a warehouse Oliver is sitting in a chair that surprisingly he's not tied to. He knows feels another presence behind him then looks over to his right to see a city through open spaces where windows should be.<p>

Suddenly a noise of heels clicking against the floor and he knows who they belong to without ever bothering to look up. Amanda walks straight up and stares him down.

"This is the thanks I get for saving you from that freighter? You running?" she asked in a flat voice.

Raising his head "You should know I will never stop trying to escape" Oliver said glaring in anger.

"And you should know it is very easy to kill someone the world already thinks is dead. I have a need for a man of your skills" Amanda replied coldly.

"Kill me then. I don't care" he said unafraid.

Shaking her head "This isn't working. We need to try something else" she said towards Maseo.

Oliver hears her walking away just as a blow to the back of head knocks him out.

* * *

><p>Coming to as a hand tenderly applies a wet rag to his injures. Seeing the vague of a blurry form of a woman similar to "Shado" he mutters weakly.<p>

"No I don't know who that is" the woman replies removing the cloth.

Sitting up on the bed he sees a Chinese woman in her mid-twenties sitting there. She's dressed in a gray tank top with black pants and dark brown hair that stops just below her shoulders.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to be polite.

There are open curtain two windows behind him that are blowing a warm breeze. The walls have a warm orange to them with a wood floor.

"I'm Maseo's wife Tatsu Yamashiro. Welcome to our home" she said.

Looking through the apartment to a door he spots his exit. Getting to his feet Oliver begins to move as Maseo steps around the corner.

"You can't leave" Tatsu said now standing.

"Try and stop me" Oliver replied going to move.

"I will if I have to. Akio come here" Tatsu said in a firm voice.

A young boy around 11 years old stops beside Maseo and leans up against him.

Oliver tries to keep the surprise out of his eyes. It's been two years since he saw a kid and has forgotten how innocent they are.

"Amanda Waller has found the proper way to motivate you. She will harm my family if you don't work for her" the man said with clear fear in voice.

Oliver sighs letting a part of his stone cold mask fade away. He won't be responsible for the death of a child but also can't trust if his parents are telling the truth.

"A man cannot live by two names. Which in your case I believe that means not having any choice" Maseo said.

Coming to a decision "Ok I'll do it. Not because I trust you which I don't but I'm not going risk the life of a child if she's not bluffing" Oliver replied.

"Fair enough. After you eat your first assignment begins" Maseo said before heading back to the small kitchen with his son.

* * *

><p>About an hour later at 1:00 Oliver dressed in a wrinkled gray button down shirt that is untucked along with pants of the same color and black shoes. He is standing in a street as people pass by.<p>

"Is the target insight?" Maseo asked over the comm.

"So Waller recused me from Lian Yu to become her hit man?" Oliver asked pressing on the ear piece.

"To become her operative. Is the target insight?" he asked gritting teeth.

Looking over Oliver sees a man dressed in a business suit in his late forties buying ice cream from a vendor.

"Yes. Although he doesn't look like a terrorist" he said still not sure why this man needed to die other than he was ordered to do it.

"The best one's never do. Keep tracking Mr. Adam Castwidth" Maseo replied.

After a few minutes "The target is moving" Oliver said following after him.

Keeping a distance until eventally gaining enough speed to catch the business man who he grabs by his dress shirt then leads into a back alley. Shoving Adam against a metal screen Oliver produces a hidden knife which he stabs into the man's heart.

He watches almost blankly as life fades from Castwidth's eyes who slums to the dirty concrete ground. The reality sinks in that he just killed a man because of no other reason than being ordered to do so.

A man that was no threat to him or his friends. He feels a shred of his humanity fading away to nothing because now he's an assassin. Bring himself out of his thoughts Oliver pulls a small flash drive out of the man's pocket then turns around to walk off.

"Target is eliminated" Oliver said moving forward.

"Well done Green Arrow" Maseo said.

Briefly stopping "Where did you get that from?" he asked.

"Waller gives certain agents codenames. She's calling you that from the hood you wore and choice of weapon" the Chinese men explained.

"I kind of like it" Oliver replied walking away.

* * *

><p>It's half an hour later when Oliver walks back into the apartment belonging to the Yamashiro's. Shutting the door he moves through and sits down at the wooden round table Maseo is.<p>

"I killed a man today and wasn't even given a reason why" Oliver said.

Glancing over "Sometimes it's better that way. It's not our place or our burden to know why we carry out our missions" Maseo said.

"I didn't realize having a conscience was a burden" he replied angrily

"Block your conscience out. Like in MI6 your one of the few with Double-O licensed to kill in this agency" Maseo said.

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked not sure if he really wants to know the answer.

"It gives an operative the ability to use lethal force in the field at his discretion to complete the mission" the Chinese man replied.

Nodding in discomfort he gives the flash drive to Maseo who plugs it into the USB port on a lap top. Typing he brings up the files which Oliver recognizes a file that reads Ferris Air flight 637 Paris to Hong Kong nonstop.

Standing up "Tell Waller I need to talk to her" Oliver said.

"She will want a reason" Maseo replied confused.

"Lian Yu 2008. She'll get the message" he said coldly.

* * *

><p>At 2:30 Oliver walks into the warehouse to see Amanda Waller standing there.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" she asked in a flat rhetorical voice.

"Adam Castwidth was Edward Fyers handler and he worked for you" Oliver said angrily.

"Yes he did. A two year operation that would have worked if you didn't interfere" Amanda replied almost emotionless.

"Were you watching me?" he asked.

"Via Keyhole Hexagon satellite. That business with the freighter last year Impressive."

"I was planning on giving this USB drive to every blogger in this hemisphere. But being your operative I've learned that the world is a more complicated place" Oliver said.

"Edward Fyers thought he was to shoot down that plane to destabilize the Chinese economy. In truth, I wanted to take out a single target" Amanda said.

"So you blow up a plane full of innocent people to take out one man?" Oliver asked in disbelieve.

"To take out a woman Chien Na Wei. Ferris Air flight 637 was our only chance and now she's here. I need to know why" Amanda replied sternly.

Oliver gives a nod as she walks away. Curling his fists in anger he vows that one day Amanda will die for putting Shado on the island and Yao Fei's death. Add Slade Wilson's betrayal to that list as well.

"How the hell did she become director of the CIA?" Oliver mutters to himself.

* * *

><p>Later Oliver and Maseo walk into a special room hidden behind a false wall in the Yamashiro's home. The walls are painted grey with one side having an array of various weapons.<p>

Directly ahead is a computer setup with two flat screen monitors and a single key board. Oliver sits down at the computer system with an expression of doubt on his face.

"Do it just like I showed you and I'll be here the entire time to help" Maseo said in a kind tone.

Nodding Oliver begins typing as they both lose track of time. Around two hours later and several mistakes Oliver finally hacked the databases to get all of their information.

Letting out a tired sigh "I can't believe I've actually hacked into the police database and these others" Oliver said in an excited tone.

He would have smiled right now expect it hurts his face muscles too much if it isn't necessary.

"So Chien Na Wei more commonly called China White is a top assassin for the Chinese Triad are version of the mafia" Maseo said while reading off a screen.

"According to records she was abused by her father and at school. At 16 her father was murdered by a hit man then at 18 years of age China killed a fellow class mate" Oliver said.

"Then after killing the girl she fled and joined the Triad" Maseo finished.

Oliver lets himself feel a moment of sympathy for this woman but then forces that emotion away. He can't let his them could his judgment. That happened one time to many in the past.

"Will deal with this tomorrow. For now let's go eat" Maseo said obviously hungry.

"I'll take mine alone" Oliver replied blankly.

"Just because we might die doesn't mean you should push us away in fear" Maseo said in concern.

Shaking his head "It's not that at all" Oliver replied painfully before leaving.

* * *

><p>Later that night Oliver in a small room is laying on the floor by a window. He can't sleep on the bed that is about five feet away because it's too uncomfortable. It's not the metal floor that has grass growing up through cracks.<p>

Twisting and turning in a night mare that is a mesh of his first major year trapped on the island. Finding out Waller hired Edward Fyers is trigging his less than pleasant memories.

A hand touches his shoulder and Oliver acts on instinct grabbing the woman's arm and flips her onto the floor. His hand comes down to her neck choking her.

"Oliver!" a male voice shouts as he realizes it's Tatsu he's choking Oliver scrambles back.

Maseo helps his wife to her feet as they both watch Oliver breathing heavily and dredged in sweat. Tatsu moves to help understanding all too well from being an agent herself.

But a hand grabs her arm "Honey don't. Oliver won't share those secrets with us. One day he may share them with friends that will become family. We can't help him" Maseo said in regret.

After a few moments Tatsu nods in discomfort as Maseo takes her out of the room. Hearing the door shut with the room becoming silent Oliver is thankful to be left alone.

Oliver highly doubts he will ever have a friends close enough to become family. After all he's damaged probably beyond repair from being physically scarred and mentally suffering from PTSD.

The walls feel like a prison and Oliver knows that despite being in civilization is still trapped. Forcing happy memories up of his dad, mom, Thea, Tommy and Laurel but those memories feel like a fogy smoke.

A life of old not the person Oliver is becoming now. He has to wonder who is he? What is his purpose in life anymore?

Oliver does not know.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys all enjoyed this chapter. A lot has happened. I guess we now know why Oliver called himself the Green Arrow at the end of chapter 3 in GA. I highly doubt I'll have him called that again in this series through.<strong>

**Hey anyone recognize two call backs that haven't happened yet? One is rather obvious and the second is a little more hidden. So I don't when for sure I'll get this updated next. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 (Year Three)

**Well guys I'm back with another chapter. I thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, followed and favorite this story.**

* * *

><p>It's 5 weeks later on Wednesday, February the 8th at 5:00 AM as the sun is just rising over the city. Oliver walks out onto a roof top with spotting Maseo over by a decent size metal radiator unit and a case laying on top of it.<p>

Walking over Oliver opens it to reveal a scoped Nemesis Arms Vanquish sniper rifle that is semi-automatic. Putting the stock up to his shoulder and looking through the scope to the front of a motel as a man is currently getting out of a car.

"Your target Casper Cole is killing tourists. When clear take the shot" Maseo said.

Oliver waits until the cross hairs are lined up on the man's head then pulls the trigger. About seven seconds later Casper drops dead from a head shot as Oliver puts the sniper rifle back in its case.

He was number five of targets he's killed including Adam Castwidth so far in these past weeks which the hesitation that was once there is buried down inside.

The other people Oliver's assassinated since was a rouge agent named Ezra Samson who he beat to death using a crowbar. Next was an international drug dealer Johnny Kilgore with his girlfriend Laura Dells by strangling and a knife respectively.

Those deaths were not clean or pleasant nor will they ever be. Allowing Maseo to take the case as they both head towards the door.

Oliver reflects over how these past weeks was trained to drive a motor cycle and beat a lie detector. Hal Jordon an expert pilot who worked for Ferris Air taught him how to fly a plane with paragliding.

"Waller wants to meet with you after our assignment here" Maseo said.

"Fine. Probably just a report anyhow" Oliver replied opening the door.

* * *

><p>About an hour later at 6:00 Am Oliver and Waller enter the ware house.<p>

"Glad you could come" Amanda said politely.

"Like I had a choice" he replied harshly.

They approach a Asian man tied to a chair.

"This is Katsu Chang who has planted a bomb somewhere in Hong Kong. I want you to find out where" she said.

"So I'm just going to talk to him and he's going to tell be where it is?" Oliver asked glancing between them both in disbelieve.

"It won't be easy so that's why I brought you your tools."

"What tools?"

Pointing towards a table "We recovered these when we rescued you from the freighter. You're welcome" Amanda said.

Moving over to the table then looking inside the duffle back where Oliver sees very familiar objects. It is the wooden recurve bow and arrow filled quiver with his green hood.

As the uncomfortable truth dawns "You want me to torture this man?" Oliver asked apprehensive.

"I want you to find out where the bomb is. How you do it is of little concern to me" Waller replied emotionless before leaving.

Sighing he picks up the bow as his hand fits snugly inside the metal enclosure then knocking an arrow Oliver turns to face Katus pulling it back.

"Where's the bomb?" he asked shivering.

"I can see it your eyes. You've dealt out death but inflicting pain for those with conscience is something you don't have the stomach for" Chang replied smirking.

Oliver goes to speak but painful memories of being tortured by Billy Wintergreen and Slade appear. He removes the arrow then lowers the bow as Oliver realizes he can't do this.

The ground trembles as Oliver sees flames and smoke rise in the distance as he stares in horror though the windows. The bomb just went off.

Rage filled Oliver swiftly raises bow with knocking an arrow then let's go. It goes into Katus's left eye as he slumps over dead.

* * *

><p>A short time later Oliver is walking down the panic filled side walk with looking over to see a badly wounded body being loaded into an ambulance as others race down street.<p>

Turning to see Amanda walking forward looking ticked off. He can hardly blame her.

"What the casualties?" Oliver asked.

"It was a shopping mall. 32 people are dead with approximately 40 injured. That blood is on your hands" she replied.

As the information sinks in "I could have gotten the location I just needed more time" Oliver said.

"People like Fyers and Ivo deal only in extremes. It's naive to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop them" Amanda said.

"Chang said I didn't have the stomach for torture! He was right" Oliver replied angrily.

"I think he was wrong. You not only have the stomach for this work but also have the talent" Amanda said.

* * *

><p>At 8:00 Oliver carrying a familiar duffle bag enters the warehouse to see Waller standing by a man tied to a chair.<p>

"Is this a joke? Because I feel pretty miserable already" Oliver said walking over to the table.

"No your stab at redemption. Lei Vong is on Chien Na Wei's pay roll. He knows her agenda" Amanda said looking him clear in the eye.

He just nods as she leaves then opens the bag. Grabbing two items Oliver turns and having his bow raised with an arrow pulled back.

"You won't do it. I can see it in your eyes" Lie taunts.

Oliver lets the projectile go which pierces Vong's right thigh who cries out.

He stops shivering as a part of his conscience turns black. This is not the young man from even hours ago. Those deaths from that bomb are because of unwillingness to what is needed. Oliver won't let innocent people suffer even if it means sacrificing who he is.

Knocking another "Tell me why she is here" he demands.

"I won't talk Měiguó. I never talk" Lie replied trying keep calm.

The man howls as an arrow goes into his left side then Oliver grabs another one.

"**Tell me why**" Oliver demands pulling it back.

"A research laboratory was working on a super-antibiotic instead getting a virus called Omega. One vial could wipe out an entire city" Vong said.

Oliver fires an arrow into Lie's chest cutting the man's screams into that of silence.

He swallows down the bile that threatens to rise. Oliver has permanent scar tissue and nightmares from the very thing he hates but now much to discomfort sees it as needed.

Calling a number on his cell phone "Maseo I've got information about a virus. We need to move" Oliver said.

* * *

><p>At 12: 30 PM in the Star Labs building.<p>

Oliver moves around a corner then renders a security guard unconscious from a choke hold. Opening the door he walks through the sealed shelves until reaching the particular one.

When looking at the space "There's no vial. How did she get here before us?" Oliver asked touching his ear piece.

Inside a security room he brings up the footage then rewinds "She didn't have to Oliver. There's an inside man" Maseo replied.

* * *

><p>It's 1:00 as Maseo removes the duct tape from Hao Nuo who's dressed in a business suit and is tied to chair in the warehouse. They kidnapped him from his apartment.<p>

"Where is the vial that you stole?" Maseo asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied.

"Don't brother wasting your energy on lies. My friend can be very persuasive" the Chinese agent said taking a step back.

With his bow raised and pulling an arrow back "Where is it?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hao said confused.

The man screams out as the arrow goes into right shoulder just as Oliver walks over with grabbing it.

"Tell me where it is" Oliver growled.

"I have already told you I didn't steal anything" he said gasping.

The blonde haired archer out of patience twists the wooden shaft causing it to be buried deeper.

Howling out in pain "Stop please. I gave it to a white haired woman and I don't know where the Omega went. The Chinese Triad blackmailed me since I murdered my brother" Hao replied.

Pulling out the arrow Oliver shoves it through his throat killing him. Normally he would have just left this man alive but Maseo would have just done it anyway because of seeing their faces.

"If we have China's inside man I think the bigger problem is her finding us" Maseo said in obvious concern.

* * *

><p>Tatsu is sitting on the floor in the living room as she is playing toy soldiers with Akio when the house door is kicked open.<p>

She looks up to see a woman wearing a black leather suit with long white bleached hair. This intruder is Chien Na Wei.

"Nice house. For a spy" China said mockingly.

"Akio run" Tatsu shouts which the boy does just as she goes for a katana sword on the book shelve

Unsheathing it just as the white haired woman pulls out her two curved knives. Quickly engaging in combat with giving blows and swipes to fight for survival.

The blade weapons clash in blurs and despite the skill that Tastu has it's not enough to stop a fierce kick to her midsection which sends her to the floor.

Going to grab her sword that is inches away when a blade is pressed to her throat.

"You continue to fight and I will kill your son in front of you" China said coldly.

"Alright I won't. But if you're lying I will make you suffer" Tatsu replied in anger.

* * *

><p>About 2:00 Maseo followed by Oliver race down the long hall way as they reach a door. Entering the Chinese man draws his Colt 45 with Oliver having a knife in hand as they enter.<p>

Looking around to see Akio setting near his mom's weapon crying and most likely in shock.

Holstering his weapon Maseo rushes forward "Akio. Where's your mother?" he asked in fear wrapping his arms around his son.

"The white haired woman… took" he is unable to finish the last part.

Maseo turns looking at Oliver who sees nothing but fear and despair on the man's face. A look he knows all too well because he wore one similar when Shado died.

Oliver won't let that fate befall Tatsu Yamashiro. He will make sure this family is brought back together even if it means his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys enjoy that chapter? I hope so.<strong>

**Oliver learned new skills that were shown and some not. The pilot Hal Jordon who taught Oliver how to fly and paraglide is one of the Green Lantern's a super hero from DC comics. In the comics history Hal and Oliver traveled America together with Laurel Lance the Black Canary.**

**As of recently busy life I got I don't when I'll be updating next. See you guys around.**


End file.
